


After The Fall, comes allways The Rise

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(After Reichenbach. Johnlock). John echa de menos a Sherlock, y en las primeras semanas tras la caída, decide hacer un "palacio mental" para guardar lo único que no quiere olvidar jamás. Piensa en mudarse lejos de Londres y del 221 B, y encuentra plaza de doctor en un hospital, donde conoce a uno de sus peculiares pacientes: el militar Sebastian Moran. John se verá envuelto en un caso de asesinato, tortura y secuestro del que se le declara culpable injustamente, mientras que Sherlock se encuantra lejos de Londres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Sherlocked

****

_\- Esta llamada es mi... mi nota. Es lo que se suele hacer, ¿no? Dejar una nota._

_El corazón se le acelera cuando empieza a entender lo que está pasando. No puede moverse del sitio. Está clavado. Sabe lo que le está diciendo, pero no puede creer que él, el gran Sherlock Holmes, esté haciendo eso. Algo tan irracional y estúpido..._

_\- ¿Dejar una nota cuando? -balbucea. Siente que la garganta se le cierra, y le cuesta respirar._

_\- Adiós, John._

_Su voz de barítono es lo último que oye por el aparato. Luego, ve su cuerpo saltar de la azotea, agitándose en el aire. Su corazón se para. Todo él se para por un segundo, su existencia depende de aquella persona que cae..._

\- ¡SHERLOCK!

John despertó de nuevo, jadeante, con la sensación de que había música flotando en el aire. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, esperando escuchar las dulces notas del violín, pero no encontró más que el silencio. Los coches al pasar por la calle Baker sobre el asfalto mojado por la lluvia, y el repiqueteo de las gotas en el cristal de la ventana eran los únicos sonidos del apartamento, y el aroma del té verde de la Señora Hudson todavía persistía en el aire, aún habiendo pasado muchas horas desde que lo preparara. El sudor se le deslizó por la frente, y sintió el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

No supo exactamente por qué había vuelto al 221 B. Tal vez porque tenía la sensación de que era como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Como si el detective fuera a aparecer por allí en cualquier momento, con su bufanda azul marino, su pelo rizado desordenado, los ojos brillándole por la emoción de un nuevo caso, y el cuello del abrigo levantado, haciéndose el interesante, como siempre (y obviamente consiguiéndolo, cómo no).

Watson observó el abrigo oscuro colgado tras la puerta amarilla, desconchada, y los pulcros zapatos negros puestos bajo la ventana. Todo estaba tal y como Sherlock lo había dejado antes del caso de Reichenbach. Antes de que Moriarty empezara a jugar con él. John ni siquiera le había desordenado los calcetines. Estaba tal y como el menor de los Holmes lo había dejado.

Sobre la mesilla, junto a la cama, estaba el teléfono del doctor. Siempre le dirigía alguna mirada, esperando de forma estúpida que la pantalla se iluminara con un nuevo mensaje firmado con esas SH tan conocidas, tan familiares. Nunca aparecían.

John volvió a tumbarse en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, y mirando al techo fijamente. El doctor había convertido el cuarto de Sherlock en su refugio, su zona segura dentro de aquel apartamento que ahora le parecía tan grande y desolado. Podía dormir en su habitación, pero no encontraba la paz. Había demasiado silencio, demasiada realidad entre aquellas paredes. Porque John Watson, el militar, el capitán del 5º regimiento de Northumberland era un tipo realista, que sabía que un hombre no podía saltar de la azotea de un edificio, espachurrarse contra el suelo, abrirse la cabeza como un melón maduro y seguir con vida, muy a pesar de que su nombre fuera Sherlock Holmes. Pero John Watson, el médico que resolvía crímenes con un detective asesor, el que compensaba la lógica fría y acertada de Sherlock con su optimismo y humanidad, ese John Watson creía que, en alguna parte, su mejor amigo estaba vivo. No podía pensar otra cosa. Porque ya lo había perdido todo en Afganistán, y no podía perderlo de nuevo. No era posible.

Pero él le había tomado el pulso en la acera, lo había visto: la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos, la sangre, la herida, el tono pálido de la piel... había visto muchos cadáveres en su vida, y aquel era uno de ellos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correrle por las mejillas antes de que se diera cuenta. Alzó una mano para limpiarlas, pero se detuvo. ¿Para qué? Estaba solo en el apartamento. Nadie iba a verle.

Se giró en la cama, y se aferró a las sábanas blancas. Hacía menos de una semana que estaba allí, y la tela aún conservaba el olor de Sherlock. Watson había sido incapaz de determinar si el aroma provenía de una colonia, del gel, o del mismo Sherlock, porque en la habitación no había rastro de ningún frasco de perfume ni loción. Nada de donde pudiera provenir el olor. Y ambos usaban el mismo gel, y, hasta donde él supiera, también el mismo detergente.

Aspirando su olor, se quedó dormido de nuevo, mojando la almohada con sus lágrimas.

* * *

Por la mañana, Watson despertó cansado. Le pesaban los párpados enormemente, y notaba bolsas en los ojos. Se levantó de la cama, y al apoyarse sobre los pies, la pierna derecha empezó a darle problemas.

\- ¡Me cago en mi pierna! -gruñó.

Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero logró estabilizarse de nuevo agarrándose a la mesilla de noche. Cojeó hasta el armario de la entrada, y agarró el viejo bastón. Miró su pierna inútil, maldiciendo a su cojera psicosomática. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, y llegó a la cocina. Los bártulos científicos, los tubos de ensayo, todo seguía sobre la mesa, exactamente igual que la última vez.

Sin fuerza en los brazos, se sentó en su sofá, frente al lugar habitual de Sherlock, junto a la chimenea. Desde allí vio la calavera de su amigo, sobre la repisa, y se la quedó mirando. Le daba la sensación de que estaba triste, desolada. Abandonada como él.

\- ¿Tú también le hechas de menos, Billy? -preguntó al cráneo. Había decidido darle un nombre, por aquello de tenerla allí y tal. No recibió respuesta, lógicamente -. Ya. También yo.

Desplegó el periódico del día anterior, ligeramente mojado por la lluvia. No había tenido tiempo de leerlo. Pasó los ojos por encima, pero no fue capaz de entender una palabra de lo que leía, así que cogió el portátil. Había pensado en escribir alguno de los casos que tenía en cola, pendientes de subir, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Los dedos no querían colaborar. El recuerdo de Sherlock aún era demasiado reciente. Cada vez que pensaba en él en un caso, las horribles imágenes de su cuerpo ensangrentado y tendido en el suelo de la acera frente a Bart's volvían a su cabeza. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, y abrió la bandeja entrada. Habían llegado un par el día en que Sherlock... bueno, ese día, y ya no se habían podido mirar. La mayoría eran cosas absurdas, cosas que su mejor amigo habría rechazado de inmediato: un joven que creía haber visto un ovni, una abuela a la que le habían "secuestrado la cuenta de Twitter", un anciano que había perdido a su gato...

Un niño aseguraba que había visto al hombre del saco en su habitación... Que le había estado mirando... Watson se estremeció. No creía en el hombre del saco, pero sí en la clase de personas que se colarían en la habitación de un niño en plena noche, con no muy buenas intenciones. Pensó que, si el detective hubiera estado allí, lo hubiera resuelto enseguida. Siempre le había sorprendido como podía encontrar la respuesta a todos esos casos sin conocer datos básicos: la edad del niño, donde vivía, sus padres, con quién se veía...

-  _No observas, John. Miras, pero no observas -_ le reprendió la voz mental de Sherlock -. _Observa. Deduce. Piensa... Qué simples sois. ¿Qué hay en vuestras pequeñas y alegres cabezas? ¿Es agradable no ser yo? Tiene que ser muy aburrido..._

John sacudió la cabeza. Si bien oír voces no era una buena señal, si era la suya, no le importaba. Se volvería loco con tal de que regresara. La sentía clara y nítida a su lado, como si estuviera allí, sentado en su sofá. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-  _No todos pueden ser genios, John._

\- No necesito ser un genio -gruñó -. Tú eras el genio y te fuiste. Saltaste...

 _... y me dejaste solo._  No terminó la frase. Le costaba hablar de esas cosas. Aunque no hubiera nadie delante para poder oírle decirlo.

Watson cerró lo ojos en el sofá, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. ¿Cómo sería tener un palacio mental? Un lugar en el que guardarlo todo y pasar horas y horas recordando datos, momentos, caras... ¿Podría él tener algo parecido?

_\- ¿Qué es un palacio mental? -recordó preguntarle la primera vez que le oyó mencionarlo._

_Sherlock se tumbó en su sofá, con las manos unidas bajo la barbilla, los párpados bajados._

_\- Es un lugar de tu mente. Lo imaginas, y almacenas cosas allí. La información siempre estará disponible, hagas lo que hagas, siempre que recuerdes como llegar a ella -explicó, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo._

_\- ¿Y tiene que ser un palacio? -inquirió John, parpadeando, confuso._

_Sherlock sonrió sin abrir los ojos._

_\- No. No tiene por qué. Puede ser solo un almacén, un archivo, o una agradable granja en el campo. Va al gusto._

¿Había algo que John Watson no quisiera olvidar jamás?

En eso se encontraba pensando, ajeno al mundo, la señora Hudson subió las escaleras del apartamento con una bandeja con el desayuno del doctor. Lo había visto muy destrozado esos días, y el día anterior ya había visto como la pierna empezaba a darle problemas. No se había equivocado al deducir que la cojera había vuelto, se dijo, al ver el bastón apoyado junto a él en el sofá. Tantos años con el detective consultor tenían que haberle influido en algo.

\- Oh, Sherlock... ¿En qué estarías pensando, muchacho? -murmuró, dejando la comida en la mesa del apartamento, y abandonando el piso en silencio.

* * *

\- Buenos días, doctor Watson -saludó un hombre alto, de hombros amplios.

Tras la muerte de Sherlock, John se había visto obligado a buscar un trabajo con el que poder pagar el piso. Tras mucho buscar, tuvo la suerte de que el Hospital en el que le ofrecieron un puesto la primera vez seguía teniendo una vacante. Aunque, a la larga, había pensado en montar su propia consulta en algún lugar, y, eventualmente, mudarse de Londres, el puesto en el centro no estaba mal. Había hablado con la señora Hudson sobre su deseo de "cambiar de aires". Le dolía dejar sola a la mujer, pero sin su amigo, aquella ciudad ya no tenía nada para él, nada que él pudiera querer. Tal vez acabaría trasladándose al campo, o a un pueblecito.

Su paciente estaba fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un culturista. Debía de estar en la franja entre los treinta y los cuarenta, a juzgar por las pequeñas arrugas en su frente y ojos. Las uñas perfectamente cortadas, pero sin llegar a resultar tratadas con mimo daban a entender que o trabajaba o había trabajado con las manos de forma regular. En un pasado, por la ausencia de marcas nuevas en la piel, morena en aquellas zonas que quedaban descubiertas por la ropa: la línea pálida de la camisa convertía el pecho en una zona nívea y sin broncear. Había estado trabajando al aire libre, pero no en una zona del norte. Su mirada escrutó la habitación, pasando por las ventanas y las puertas. Su nuevo paciente se quedó quieto en la entrada, frente a la puerta cerrada de la consulta, y juntó las manos por delante del cuerpo, separando las piernas, manteniendo siempre la cabeza alta.

John sonrió. ¿Así era como se sentía? O el paciente era un militar, o se le parecía mucho. Tal vez Watson no era bueno deduciendo, pero podía reconocer aquello que había visto durante años. Su paciente era un militar.

\- Buenos días...

Su paciente sonrió, y le tendió la mano.

\- Sebastian. Sebastian Moran. Un gusto conocerle, doctor Watson. Me han dicho que es usted realmente bueno.

* * *

Volviendo al 221, Watson se encontró con una patulea de periodistas. Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Tras el salto de Sherlock, los medios lo habían convertido en un foco tremendo de atención. Alguna vez había considerado llamar a Mycroft para ver si él, con todos sus chanchullos del servicio secreto era capaz de sacárselos de encima, pero no se veía con ánimo de hablar con el mayor de los Holmes. Y a los periodistas podía soportarlos. Los periódicos era con los que no podía. Todas las portadas en las que desacreditaban a Sherlock, tachándolo de farsante. Simplemente le superaba. Le corría la ira por dentro cuando lo leía. Además, lo mejor de todo era que había "testigos" de los casos que aseguraban haber dado información al detective asesor sobre una u otra víctima antes de que este se presentara en la escena del crimen, a cambio de unas libras. Teatrero, mentiroso, criminal. Fraude.

Se metió la mano libre en el bolsillo, y agachó la cabeza, cambiando de rumbo apresuradamente. Tal vez la señora Hudson le dejara entrar por una de sus ventanas...

\- ¡Es él! ¡Es John Watson! -gritó uno de los periodistas.

John echó una ojeada, y al ver que la marabunta de cámaras se le echaba encima, se subió el cuello del abrigo, y echó a correr, olvidando el bastón, girando por un callejón. Sabía que no haría falta que se alejara mucho. Los equipos de grabación eran pesados, y los cámaras no se arriesgarían a que sus aparatos se estropearan saltando verjas y esquivando el tráfico. Se agarró a una escalera de incendios, y trepó por ella. Una vez llegó arriba, subió la ventana de Sherlock, y entró por allí. No se molestó en cerrarla. Por muy desesperados que estuvieran por una exclusiva, no le seguirían hasta allí. Incluso su intromisión en la vida de la gente tenía un límite.

Cuando entró, la pierna le falló otra vez, y tropezó con las patas de una silla. Estuvo a punto de caerse, hasta que puso agarrarse a la cama. A pesar de que no llegó a tocar el suelo, pisó la cortina, y esta se vino abajo con un gran estrépito, desenganchándose de sus amarres de pared. Maldijo.

Al oír el ruido, la señora Hudson apareció allí, preocupada.

\- ¡Oh, John, querido! ¿Estás bien? No te he visto entrar -exclamó, ayudándole a ponerse en pie - ¿Y tu bastón? ¿Te lo has dejado en el hospital?

\- He entrado por la ventana, y se me ha caído. Pisé la cortina al colarme. La puerta estaba llena de periodistas -explicó, sacándose el abrigo.

\- Esos cuervos sin sentimientos. Como me los encuentre, tendrán unas palabras conmigo...

John sonrió, meneando la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pobre mujer, algo que no había hecho nunca, y se fue al salón. Allí se asomó a la ventana, apartando ligeramente la cortina, lo justo para que no le vieran la cara. Los cámaras y los reporteros habían mermado de número, pero aún había un número considerable de ellos.

_Él no era un fraude. Sherlock era real. Y está vivo. Tiene que estarlo... Pero eso no es lo que queréis oír. Queréis el drama. Queréis lo que la gente ansía oír. Que no existe gente tan lista como Sherlock Holmes porque os da miedo... Que todo fue mentira._

John se apartó de la ventana, y se sentó de nuevo en su sofá. Se vio tentado a encender la televisión, pero no le apetecía. También los telediarios y los boletines se hacían eco de la notica del suicidio de Sherlock Holmes. Cogió el teléfono, y envió un correo a su antigua psiquiatra. Si la cojera había vuelto, tenía que ir a verla. Aunque solo fuera por su salud (y a pesar de que la última vez no le hubiera servido de mucha ayuda).

Necesitado de hacer algo para distraerse, decidió explorar su nueva finca. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró.

* * *

\- Tienes que hacer algo, Mycroft.

El hombre se apoyó elegantemente en su bastón, y tomó su taza de té de porcelana de la mesa de su despacho.

\- ¿Respecto a qué, en esta ocasión?- preguntó, dando un sorbo. Consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca -. A menos que quieras coger un ferry desde Cardiff, y sufrir el transporte público, te sugiero que vayas subiendo al coche que te he preparado. Tu vuelo sale en treinta minutos, y el tráfico es terrible a esta hora.

La sombra tras la cortina blanca gruñó.

\- Puede esperar. Es un vuelo privado -replicó. La luz de un teléfono iluminó las facciones de altos pómulos -. Los periodistas se agolpan frente al 221 B. Son unas ratas hambrientas en busca de una nueva exclusiva. Watson se volverá loco.

\- Eso si no lo está ya - Mycroft dejó la taza sobre su plato, y observó los contornos difuminados de su interlocutor. Apretó los labios, considerando sus opciones, y, por otro lado, deduciendo -. Me han informado de que está... ligeramente inestable desde hace una semana... -su móvil se iluminó con una nueva alerta, e inspiró con fuerza - y acaba de pedir una cita con su loquera. Su cojera habrá regresado, presumiblemente. ¿Cuanto hace que no va? ¿Un año, año y medio?

\- Desde que empezaron los casos -contestó el otro, y había un cierto deje de preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Son emociones lo que veo, hermano?

Sherlock dio un par de pasos al frente, y cogió con cierta brusquedad el abrigo del perchero. Se lo pasó por los hombros, y se ató la bufanda al cuello. Sus ojos grises brillaron bajo un destello de sol a través de la ventana.

\- Es poco probable.

\- Pero no imposible, al parecer.

El menor de los Holmes se metió el móvil en el bolsillo interior del abrigo, y se puso los guantes. Miró a Mycroft con cierto desdén.

\- Si no te encargas de John mientras esté fuera, se lo diré a madre. Solo échale uno de tus mil ojos. Cuida de que no haga nada... estúpido.

\- Oh, vamos, Sherlock. Te estás volviendo un blando.

El detective se giró y le sonrió.

\- Creo que de los dos, el que está más blando eres tú, querido hermano ¿Has dejado el gimnasio... de nuevo? -replicó, mordaz. Mycroft puso mala cara - La red de Moriarty es grande. Inmensa. Tardaré en deshacerla toda. Calculo que un año. Tal vez dos, si se confirman las ramas de Vietnam y Serbia -añadió. Dirigió una pequeña mirada a la ventana, y siguió caminando, con un nuevo plan de ruta en mente - ¿Veinte minutos, has dicho?

\- Ten cuidado con los sentimientos, Sherlock. Acuérdate de Barbaroja.

Sherlock se detuvo un momento, y se estremeció. Cerró las manos en puños, y apretó la boca. Anthea apareció al fondo del pasillo y lo llamó, esperándole para subir al coche. Sherlock refunfuñó para sí. No le gustaba ir en coches del gobierno, fueran de la policía o del "ejército" de su hermano.

\- Ya no soy un niño, Mycroft.

Y esa fue toda la despedida que hubo para Mycroft Holmes por parte de su hermano, que abandonó el lugar a largas zancadas, ligeramente airado. El mayor de los Holmes se metió una mano en la chaqueta, y lo observó subirse al coche en silencio.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

\- ¿Así que éste es tu palacio mental? -preguntó la voz de Sherlock a su lado.

John se giró, parpadeando, y fungó, sorprendido.

\- ¡Estás aquí! -exclamó.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada extraña, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- Claro que lo estoy. Tú me querías aquí - explicó, bufando, como si fuera algo obvio. Miró a su alrededor, a la casita de campo a las afueras de Londres, con su jardín perfectamente cuidado, la piedra cubierta en gran parte por la hiedra invasora, y los árboles mecidos por una suave brisa -. La casa de tus padres, evidente. Un lugar fácil de evocar, donde es sencillo distribuir...

Se vio interrumpido por el súbito abrazo de John. El militar había enredado los brazos alrededor de su torso, y lo estrechaba con fuerza contra sí. El detective no sabía con exactitud que hacer, así que le devolvió el abrazo con cierta torpeza. Luego, poco a poco, bajó la cabeza, y apoyó los labios sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. John podía notar como aspiraba su olor, igual que el doctor hacía con él. El olor era tan vivo como si lo tuviese inmediatamente al lado.

\- ¿Qué le hechas a la ropa? ¿Es colonia? ¿Detergente? ¡Suavizante! -tanteó el doctor - ¿After-shave?

Sherlock se rió, y el sonido de su risa retumbó contra su pecho. Era el sonido más maravilloso y humano del detective, y a John le encantaba. Era una muestra de que podía  _sentir_  algo, como el resto de las personas. Que no era tan frío como se jactaba de ser.

John se separó de él un poco a regañadientes, y le miró, esperando una respuesta. El otro se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

Watson meneó la cabeza, y le cogió de la mano sin poder evitarlo, tirando de él hacia la puerta de madera.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era la casa de mis padres? -preguntó. Sabía que aquél no era el Sherlock de verdad, solo uno fruto de sus recuerdos, pero no podía evitar engañarse un poco.

\- Elemental. No eres una mente brillante -dijo, y al ver la cara de indignación que el otro le dirigió, sonrió aún más -, de modo que tenía que ser un lugar familiar, algún sitio donde te sintieras cómodo, a gusto, regresando de forma habitual, y donde encontraras fácilmente las cosas guardadas. Y no hay nada más simple de recorrer que una casa de la infancia. Se podría andar a oscuras por ella, prácticamente. La gente no piensa las rutas que hace para ir de un lado al otro de su casa. Simplemente quiere algo y va a por ello, sin pensar en el camino... John, aquí solo hay un ordenador...

John cerró la puerta tras él, y Sherlock se vio nuevamente interrumpido. Esta vez, la boca de Watson estaba sobre la suya, y era rápida, ansiosa. Sherlock se agachó para estar más cómodo (había unos buenos cinco centímetros de diferencia entre ellos) y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. John sintió como suspiró su nombre contra sus labios, como aquella primera vez en el apartamento, y se estremeció en un hormigueo que le recorrió el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La primera vez que se habían besado había sido tras la muerte de La Mujer. Sherlock le había llamado después de que volviera de entregarle sus informes a Mycroft, y lo había cogido por banda, sin preguntas ni nada, ningún tipo de aviso.

_\- No ha estado mal como primer beso -opinó él cuando se separaron. Frunció el ceño, confuso -. No entiendo a qué tanta cháchara con esto._

_John se quedó perplejo. ¿Primer beso? ¿Entonces...?_

_\- ¿Irene y tú no...?_

_Sherlock hizo una cara rara._

_\- Claro que no. No se juega con el trabajo. Y no me interesaba tanto._

_El doctor lo miró a los ojos fijamente, respirando de forma agitada._

_\- ¿"I am Sherlocked"?_

_Holmes sonrió._

_\- ¿Celoso, John Watson?_

John se había sentido eufórico. Tras el incidente en la piscina con Moriarty, creyó que Sherlock había deducido ya lo que el médico sentía por él, pero si lo hizo, no dijo una palabra. Aunque John no tenía muy claro que Sherlock se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Las emociones eran terreno inexplorado para Holmes.

Enredó sus dedos en los sedosos rizos oscuros, y se arqueó contra él. Sintió como las lágrimas se le escapaban y le resbalaban por las mejillas. Sherlock le cogió la cara entre las manos, le separó con cuidado, y le limpió la humedad de la cara con los pulgares.

\- John... yo... Lo siento mucho, John.

El rubio le cogió la mano, y le besó la palma.

\- Un milagro más. Solo uno, Sherlock. No te pido más -murmuró contra su piel, cerrando los ojos.

El detective lo abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, y lo apretó contra sí. Si fuera por John, permanecería así de por vida, para siempre. Ningún sitio era mejor que los brazos de Sherlock. Aunque a veces se comportara como un niño, y necesitara más cuidados que él, esa vez él no se encontraba en posición de ser el cuidador. Necesitaba ser el cuidado. Al menos por un tiempo. Porque temía romperse por dentro solo de pensar que lo había perdido todo.

\- Duermes en mi habitación -observó, oliendo su cabello -. Me echas de menos.

John casi le pega por el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

\- Claro que te echo de menos, idiota. ¿Qué esperabas?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y luego el detective preguntó, ojeando la casa:

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres guardar aquí, John? Este "palacio mental" parece más bien un "desván olvidado mental".

El doctor se encogió de hombros.

\- Cosas que no quiero olvidar jamás. Recuerdos, casos, el blog, a ti... y al 221 B.

Sherlock se volvió violentamente para mirarlo.

\- ¿Vas a mudarte? No puedes vender el apartamento. ¡No dejes que se lo lleven! -pidió, casi gritando. A John le pareció un niño, suplicando que no sacrificaran a su mascota- ¡Es nuestra casa!

John se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado, desesperado.

\- ¡Exacto, Sherlock! ¡ _Nuestra_  casa! ¡Pero tú ya no estás y...! ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo!

John abrió los ojos de golpe, y se incorporó en el sofá. lo primero que vio fue el violín de Sherlock, apoyado en el suelo bajo la ventana, junto al arco, olvidado. A lo lejos, el Big Ben daba la hora. La una de la mañana. Llevaba toda la tarde allí tirado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se levantó, muerto de hambre y de sueño, y fue a la cocina a por algo de comer, apoyándose en su bastón. Abrió la nevera, y encontró unas galletas de chocolate de la señora Hudson, y una olla con sopa en la encimera. Se sirvió un poco, metió el plato en el microondas, y cenó en silencio. Al día siguiente le esperaba una larga jornada de trabajo en el hospital y necesitaba estar descansado, ya no por él, sino por sus pacientes.

Cuando terminó, no se molestó en recoger. Fue directo a la habitación de Sherlock, se sacó los zapatos, el jersey de lana, y se metió entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos. Ojalá fuera una noche sin sueños, esa vez. No necesitaba más noches como las que estaba teniendo. Necesitaba dormir, o enfermaría, y esta vez, de verdad.


	2. Pasar página no es fácil

Cuando Sherlock llegó a Baker Street (por la ventana de su cuarto, obviamente, ya que si entraba por la puerta, era bastante posible que a la señora Hudson le diera un ataque al corazón, y matar a la pobre mujer no entraba en sus planes), se encontró con el cristal subido, y la cortina caída en el suelo. La barra de latón atravesada le dificultó el internarse en la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Además, el bastón de John le molestaba en las manos. Si su preocupación ya había sido grande al encontrárselo tirado en la calle de atrás, sabiendo que su portador volvía a necesitarlo, creyó que le había dado un ataque al corazón cuando vio aquel desastre.

Se sintió tentado de llamar al doctor, pero no podía hacerlo. Se suponía que él estaba enterrado, en una caja de pino bajo tierra en el cementerio de Londres. Respirando hondo, recurrió a sus dotes de deducción de las que tanto hacía gala. Sus ojos se posaron en la cama. Él solía hacerla siempre de forma perfecta y meticulosa, con las sábanas casi tirantes, por el mismo motivo por el que no le gustaba limpiar el polvo: la tela deja huella. Si la mueves, no vuelve a su posición inicial. Cuando se arruga, es un claro indicio de que alguien la ha tocado. Podría haber sido la señora Hudson, pero el ligero olor a colonia masculina que flotaba en los ácaros del aire le decía todo lo contrario. Era una colonia de hombre normal, nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera tenía una marca reconocible. Era la colonia de John. Podría reconocerla hasta con la nariz tapada.

Así que John había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel cuarto. ¿Por qué? Era algo que quería descubrir.

La cortina caída y el bastón en el callejón le decían que el doctor sin duda había intentado entrar por allí. O bien se había dejado las llaves (cosa poco probable, y en ese caso, habría entrado por la de la señora Hudson, más simple y accesible teniendo en cuanta su pierna), o los estúpidos periodistas habían estado gastando el suelo frente a la puerta del 221 B de nuevo. Optó por lo segundo. John había entrado y se había tropezado con la cortina. La pisó al perder pie, se agarró a la cama, y la cortina se soltó de la pared.

Más tranquilo sabiendo que nadie había irrumpido en el apartamento, avanzó sin hacer ruido hasta el salón. Allí se encontró a John, sentado en su sofá, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cogidas sobre el estómago. ¿Dormía? Las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos le decía que era lo más probable. El trabajo en el hospital no podía ser el causante de su falta de sueño. No era un puesto que exigiera demasiada presencia, y el horario laboral no estaba mal. Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda prisa, igual que hacía siempre que había un nuevo caso, uno interesante, más de un ocho, por su puesto. John era siempre su caso favorito: a veces tan simple de deducir, y otras tan tremendamente complicado de leer como un cubo de Rubik. El condenado era algo imposible.

Ojeras, falta de color en las mejillas, inconsciente tic nervioso en las manos. Cojera psicosomática, y uñas mordidas (algo raro en un ex militar disciplinado). Sherlock pasó una mano por el pelo de John, sabiendo que no despertaría. Estaba tremendamente cansado y además siempre había tenido el sueño muy pesado. Al retirarla, unos cuantos mechones se vinieron con ella. Caída del pelo.

Sherlock parpadeó, una vez acabado su diagnóstico, y frunció el ceño, agachándose junto a su amigo, mirándole la cara desde abajo, viendo las arrugas en su frente, y sus cejas unidas incluso mientras estaba soñando.

John estaba deprimido. Y tenía pesadillas que lo alteraban hasta el punto de no dejarle dormir por las noches. ¿La guerra? El detective podría haber dicho que había sido su "suicidio" lo que provocaba aquel estado en John, pero un hombre de guerra no se deprime así por ver una muerte. Ya ha visto muchas.

Entonces, ¿qué?

\- Sherlock -murmuró John.

El detective se congeló por un momento, y mientras tanto, su mente seguía trabajando furiosamente. Había algo elemental que se le escapaba. De alguna manera, todo eso tenía que ver con él. Tal vez eran los periodistas, tal vez la prensa, el telediario...

 _-_ John... yo... lo siento mucho, John -musitó.

 _Los sentimientos, Sherlock, son algo atroz,_  dijo la voz de Mycroft en su cabeza, con cierto retintín.  _Te destruyen por dentro y te comen por fuera._

Sentimientos. Esa era la respuesta. El olor de la colonia de John en su cuarto, la cama mal hecha, las ojeras por las pesadillas. La respuesta era tan visceral que se le escapó en un primer momento, pero ahora lo veía tan claro como si fuera cristal: Había estado durmiendo en su habitación. John le echaba de menos.

\- Pues claro que te echo de menos ¿Qué esperabas?

Una vez escuchó eso, decidió que no bastaba con desaparecer. Quería que John Watson estuviera completamente a salvo. Aprovechando su sueño, escudriñó cada centímetro del apartamento en busca de cámaras ocultas (encontró sus paquetes de cigarrillos, y los dejó en su lugar con un gran esfuerzo, sin querer decepcionar al doctor aún cuando se suponía que ya no podía hacerlo), micrófonos u otro tipo de escuchas. Revisó rápidamente su portátil, y una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, se lo quedó mirando, detenido en el salón.

En un momento dado tubo que esconderse en el armario (vaya clásico), porque la señora Hudson subió con una olla de sopa caliente que dejó en la encimera de la cocina. Por un momento, la vio dudar sobre si ponerle o no una manta por encima a John, pero debió de pensar que lo despertaría, porque se fue, agitando las manos. Eso sí, cerró una de las ventanas que se había quedado abierta.

Cuando se fue, Sherlock dejó el bastón con cuidado junto a su amigo, apoyado en su sofá, y se retiró despacio, dispuesto a salir por donde había entrado. El corazón le latía mil dentro del pecho, y no encontraba palabras para hablar. Sin poder evitarlo, al llegar a su habitación, se subió a la silla de su escritorio y arregló la cortina. Aquellos enganches estaban mal puestos y se soltaban con facilidad. Esperó que John no se hubiera hecho mucho daño cuando le cayó encima. Una vez se aseguró de que estaban estables y que no caerían en, al menos, una larga temporada, se encaramó a la ventana, dispuesto a salir.

\- Adiós, John -dijo al cuerpo dormido en el sofá -. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Se quedó más rato del calculado allí sentado, en el marco de la ventana, dudando si contarle o no que estaba vivo. Al verlo levantarse de golpe y mirar por la ventana, decidió que era hora de irse. Sin hacer ruido, se deslizó por la ventana abierta, la cerró despacio, y saltó las escaleras de incendios hasta pisar la calle. una vez allí, se subió el cuello del abrigo, y subió apresuradamente al coche negro de Mycroft, donde Anthea lo esperaba, enganchada al móvil de nuevo. Mientras el automóvil arrancaba, dirigió su vista al frente, y se obligó a no mirar atrás.

* * *

**18 meses más tarde…**

* * *

Mientras esperaba en su habitación de Motel de mala muerte a las afueras de un bosquecillo serbio a que los soldados comprados de la mafia en la que se había infiltrado y en la que había sido "accidentalmente descubierto" dieran con él, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y de veras que lo odiaba. Era algo sucio y desaliñado, y para nada práctico, pero el anonimato tiene sus pros y sus contras. Desbloqueó el teléfono, y marcó un número de memoria. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja, y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Había calculado que, con los perros, tardarían al menos un cuarto de hora en encontrar de nuevo su rastro tras subirse a aquel autobús, y encontrarle allí. Sabía que era la última pieza del castillo de naipes, la última. Si conseguía echarla abajo ese día, sería libre de nuevo. La red de Moriarty sería solo un triste y macabro recuerdo. Una historia de fantasmas que contarle a los niños por las noches. Así que se permitió diez minutos de sentimientos. Solo diez, en casi dos años.

Sinceramente, tal vez habían sido un poco más de diez minutos en dos años. Y más de dos horas, también.

\- ¿Buenas noches? -saludó la voz al otro lado, en un inglés tan limpio que casi le hace sonreír.

\- Hola, Ben. Quiero información - replicó. Nunca había sido muy amigo de las florituras, y menos cuando tenía trabajo entre manos -. La cortesía para luego. Y has vuelto a fumar. ¿Crack? No, eso es demasiado caro... -empezó, pero se masajeó la sien, y cerró los ojos. Se estaba yendo -. Es igual. La información, por favor.

\- Claro -respondió su interlocutor al otro lado. Pudo oír como sonaba una sirena de la policía de fondo, y a una ambulancia pasar unas... cuatro calles más abajo de donde estaba. El sonido era fuerte y retumbaba, creando un pequeño eco. Seguramente estaba en un de los túneles de los trenes abandonados - ¿De qué, esta vez?

El hombre abrió los ojos, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. El reloj exterior del Motel indicaba que habían pasado casi cinco minutos. La mitad de su precioso tiempo. Cuando contestó, lo hizo exasperado, molesto por perder su tiempo.

\- Lo de siempre. Ya. Rápido. Es vital.

Oyó el ruido de unos papeles (papel de periódico arrugado chocando y fregándose contra el cartón mojado), y gruñó.

\- John dejó el apartamento en Baker Street hace tiempo ya. Ahora vive en un piso en Withechapel, y tiene un puesto en las Urgencias del Royal London Hospital. últimamente se le ve mucho con una mujer rubia, pelo corto, ojos oscuros, creo. Martin cree que están saliendo porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero estoy seguro de que son solo amigos. Nunca le ha dado un beso o han pasado la noche juntos... respetan las distancias corporales y eso... no sé. No me lo parece.

Pudo percibir como su interlocutor se encogía de hombros, despreocupado, y se quedó de piedra un momento. Calculó las probabilidades. John era un soltero que necesitaba cuidar de alguien y viceversa. Tenía cierto talento con las mujeres, pero por alguna razón, sus relaciones nunca prosperaban. Ah, sí. La razón era él, lo que lo llevaba al punto número dos: si a John le iban los hombres, difícilmente podría salir con una mujer, a menos que tanto le tuviera la carne o el pescado. Era posible que así fuera, y que siguiera de alguna manera apegado a él de modo que salir con más hombres no fuera una opción, de modo que eso dejaba libre de veto de caza al sexo opuesto. No obstante, John no parecía esa clase de persona. Sus inclinaciones parecían más centradas, más exclusivas. De modo que la hipótesis de la amiga parecía lo más probable. Se alegró de saber que había prosperado y no se había quedado estancado como la última vez que preguntó. Lo cierto era que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última llamada que hizo, pero había estado demasiado ocupado. Por otro lado, la idea de que hubiera avanzado... en cierto modo, tan deprisa... le hacía sentirse raro. Como si, de nuevo, todos le hubieran olvidado. No sabía si estar decepcionado, o mostrarse indiferente.

\- Gracias, Ben -contestó, apretando la boca - Manténme informado, por favor.

El hombre al otro lado se quedó callado un momento, no acostumbrado a un agradecimiento sincero y sentido por parte de su informado, pero luego añadió:

\- Claro. Te mando unas fotos.

El teléfono cortó la llamada, y miró la pantalla. El mensaje llegó a penas un minuto después. Abrió las imágenes, y las observó con una pequeña sonrisa. John estaba más saludable que la última vez que lo había visto, y parecía, de alguna manera, más feliz. Se alegró al saber que estaba a salvo. Al pasar a la siguiente, reprimió una carcajada. No podía imaginárselo con aquel horrible bigote. Le hacía parecer el anciano que de ningún modo era. Cuando volviera, tendrían que hacer algo al respecto.

Las luces de un coche y el ladrido desesperado de unos perros de caza interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Guardó el móvil en su zona segura de la habitación, con toda la intención de volver a por él cuando acabara con lo que tenía entre manos, y alzó las manos en señal de rendición cuando la puerta se abrió con un gran estrépito y tres hombres uniformados entraron con porras a detenerle y llevárselo a rastras. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se lo llevaban.

En menos de 24 horas estaría de nuevo en casa.

* * *

_Las bombas caían sin piedad sobre el terreno árido, seco y amarillento, levantando nubes de polvo y tierra. John se agachó tras una roca para cubrirse, y gritó un par de órdenes, arrastrando un botiquín tras él. A su lado, una figura alta y elegante se agachó también. No iba con el uniforme de combate, ni si quiera con un triste casco puesto que le protegiera. Sus rizos oscuros estaban sueltos y cubiertos de arena, y el abrigo, largo y con el cuello arriba, también estaba manchado de tierra._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡A cubierto! -exclamó John, muerto de miedo. Sherlock no estaba preparado para estar en una guerra._

_\- ¡El caso, John! ¡Creía que era una simple bomba, pero era más que eso! ¡Era una batalla! Tengo que entrar y mirar más de cerca..._

_\- ¡No harás tal cosa!_

_John lo agarró del abrigo, y lo hizo agacharse a su lado. No entendía qué hacía Sherlock en Afganistán, o por qué no iba equipado. El muy tarado... iban a conseguir que lo mataran por su pasión por el peligro..._

_\- Estoy casado con mi trabajo, John -replicó el detective, desasiéndose y saliendo de la cobertura._

_\- ¡Sherlock!_

_John se ajustó el casco, y dejó el botiquín en el suelo, cogiendo su SA-80. Echó a correr hasta la siguiente cobertura, intentando arrastrar a su amigo con él, pero simplemente lo traspasó como si fuera humo. Rodó por el suelo, sintiendo la piedra clavarse en su piel._

_\- ¡No! ¡Sherlock! -gritó de nuevo, intentando convencerle de que se pusiera a cubierto. El detective consultor caminaba entre las balas como si tal cosa. De pronto, una figura armada, con traje, salió de entre la humareda y el polvo, y apuntó al menor de los Holmes._

_\- Se acabó, Sherlock. Fin del juego para ti. Eres vulgar... aburrido... -dijo Moriarty, levantando la Magnum y dirigiendo el cañón hacia la cabeza de Sherlock._

_Este se giró para mirar a John, que le observaba desde detrás del camión de suministros, paralizado. Las bombas seguían cayendo._

_\- Adiós, John._

_\- ¡Para, no! ¡SHERLOCK!_

_El sonido del disparo se vio ahogado por el impacto de una nueva bomba, esta vez, entre Moriarty y Sherlock. El detective, que tenía los brazos abiertos, salió despedido hacia atrás por la onda expansiva, y cayó boca abajo frente a John. Su cabeza sangraba, y su mirada gris estaba vacía..._

John despertó sudado, con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado. El grito que quería huir de sus labios desapareció en el aire, sin producir más sonido que un gemido estrangulado. Se llevó los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda al cuello, sobre la carótida, calculando su pulso acelerado. Estaba por las nubes. Se obligó a relajarse, controlando sus inspiraciones y expiraciones y pensando en cosas agradables. Las técnicas de relajación que había aprendido en Afganistán habían resultado bastante efectivas a lo largo de ese año y medio. Una vez el mareo cesó, y estuvo seguro de que no le daría un ataque, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Allí se mojó la cara con agua fría, despertándose por completo. Se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos (que se habían reducido considerablemente desde la última vez), marcaban su expresión. Se estudió de nuevo, pero esa vez no buscaba signos de enfermedad o depresión. Se buscaba a él, al John Watson que una vez había sido. No era capaz de dar con él. Tal vez se ocultaba tras pelo largo descuidado y el bigote rubio, que le hacía parecer unos años mayor. Tal vez en las arrugas de su frente, o la tristeza en sus ojos azules.

_¿Qué te ha pasado, John?_

Mientras salía del baño, miró la hora en su reloj digital, y vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana. No valía la pena que volviera a la cama. A las ocho tenía que estar en el hospital. Al llegar a la cocina, encendió el fuego y llenó una tetera con agua caliente. Normalmente se hacía el té en el microondas, pero tenía tiempo.

Se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, y enterró la cara entre las manos, suspirando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sueños como aquellos. Se había mudado de Baker Street un año atrás, después de encontrar un piso al otro lado de Londres. No era la casita en el campo con la que había soñado en un principio, pero se veía incapaz de estar tranquilo en un entorno sereno como el campo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba más a gusto entre el jaleo de los coches y las sirenas de la policía. Y estar en la  _city_  le daba la oportunidad de ser un empleado del centro sanitario. Había conseguido u ascenso poco después de mudarse, y ahora trabajaba en Urgencias, un puesto que exigía su atención casi completa, y que lo sometía a una cierta tensión que, contra todo pronóstico, lo relajaba.

Miró el teléfono. No era capaz de cogerlo para llamar a la señora Hudson. Lo había considerado muchas veces, pero no quería reabrir aquella herida. Llamar a la casera solo sería una puñalada innecesaria más.

John había empezado a rehacer su vida. Había encontrado a una mujer estupenda: Mary Morstan. Era agradable, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Le hacía sentirse… vivo otra vez. Por ahora solo eran amigos, ella sabía que las mujeres realmente no le interesaban de esa manera. No obstante, el único hombre al que había amado, estaba muerto. Y no podía fijarse en nadie más. ¿Tal vez quería lo suficiente a Mary como para tener… una relación con ella? ¿Podría? ¿Quería?

John no estaba seguro de si su corazón se había recuperado lo suficiente como para tener a alguien tan cercano, aunque fuera de amistad. Tampoco de si eso era lo realmente quería. Pero estaba tan perdido, que lo que él quisiera o dejara de querer ya no estaba claro, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última pesadilla. Creía que había superado esa parte de su vida. Olvidarlo jamás. Nunca podría borrar de su mente esa sonrisa de suficiencia y triunfo, ese brillo en los ojos grises que podían atravesarle el alma y leerle como un libro abierto, esa mente genial y el hombre que, en general, había puesto su mundo patas arriba. El que lo había rescatado de su pérdida.

Sherlock Holmes no era alguien a quién se pudiera olvidar.

Pero, después de todo ese tiempo, pensó que tal vez podría pasar página. Dejar aquel tiempo de casos y detectives asesores para poder seguir con su vida. Le quedaba más de un tercio. Tenía que seguir adelante. No podía quedarse estancado para siempre. No pretendía olvidar, simplemente, avanzar.

Se masajeó la pierna. La cojera también había remitido, en un momento dado. El bastón había quedado olvidado en un armario en el 221 B. Tan pronto como los sueños habían cesado. Sus visitas a su palacio mental también habían disminuido. Se sentía tentado muchas veces de visitarlo, pero sentía que si lo hacía, estaría dando muchos pasos atrás en su avance hacia el buen camino. Seguía visitando la lápida del cementerio, y dejaba flores. A veces, en muy contadas ocasiones, hablaba. Nada serio. Solo pronunciaba unas palabras. Era una forma de convencerse de que aquello era real e irrevocable. Hacía un tiempo que se había obligado a desprenderse de la idea de que Sherlock iba a regresar, de que no estaba muerto, una forma para ayudarse en su camino hacia el futuro. Ir a su tumba era una buena manera de hacerlo, y desengancharse de los recuerdos tan vividos que tenía de él (se había vuelto adicto a aquel lugar de su mente durante las primeras semanas, y pasaba más tiempo tirado en su sofá del apartamento de Baker Street, perdido en su propio cerebro, que en la vida real), almacenados en su palacio mental, era otra.

 _"Me llamo John Watson, soy un ex militar del ejército Británico enviado a Afganistán, retirado del servicio por lesión. Mi mejor amigo era Sherlock Holmes. vivíamos en el 221 B de Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes está muerto...",_ ese era el mantra que se había repetido todos los días durante un año entero.

Encendió el televisor. El canal de noticias de las ocho anunciaba los titulares ya a esa hora, en pequeños adelantos. John no se sorprendió al leer que la noticia de mayor interés era el caso que habían abierto en los juzgados londinenses para esclarecer todo lo relacionado con Sherlock y Moriarty, al que ahora tenían por costumbre nombrar como Richard Brooke, siguiendo la errónea creencia de que el criminal asesor era una simple invención de Holmes, un actor bien pagado que se metió demasiado en su papel, enloqueció, y chantajeado por el detective, se pegó un tiro, volándose la tapa de los sesos. Al parecer el juez que llevaba el caso había concedido una pequeña entrevista en la que declaraba que lo más probable era que se declarara inocente a Sherlock Holmes, y que todo dependía de unas pruebas cruciales que se presentarían ese día en el Palacio de Justicia.

John bufó, levantándose para apagar el fuego: la tetera había empezado a silbar con violencia.

\- Menudos genios. Casi dos años más tarde... ahora que ya no importa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta mientras cerraba el gas, y alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas?

Se frotó los ojos, cansando, y se asomó a la mirilla de la puerta. El pasillo amarillo limón estaba vacío. Meneó la cabeza, pensando que sería algún chaval buscando distracción, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, el timbre volvió a sonar. Miró otra vez, pero de nuevo, nada al otro lado. Automáticamente, su primera reacción fue ponerse en guardia. Alguien quería que le abriera la puerta, pero sin que le viera la cara.

Sin pensarlo mucho, retrocedió, y cogió un cuchillo de los de la carne, afilados, y lo sujetó con firmeza, sopesándolo en su mano. Su opción más cómoda hubiera sido coger su Sig Sauer del ejército que guardaba pegada al somier, bajo la cama, un lugar de fácil acceso e caso de necesidad, pero algo en él le decía que aquello no iba a ser posible. No tendría tiempo.

\- ¡John Watson, policía metropolitana! ¡Abra la puerta!

John frunció el ceño, y se acercó a la puerta, confundido. Dejó el cuchillo en su lugar, y descorrió la cadena de seguridad y giró el pestillo. Tras la puerta, un par de agentes de Scotland Yard esperaban en posición de ataque, con las pistolas bajadas, y los chalecos antibalas puestos. John abrió la puerta, y los agentes le hicieron volverse, sin ningún cuidado, y le doblaron los brazos, esposándole las manos a la espalda. Estaba muy confundido. ¿Se habrían equivocado de persona? ¿Qué tenían contra él?

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Por qué me esposan?

Uno de los agentes, bajito, rubio y con bigote, parecido al suyo, le miró con mala cara, y acarició el seguro de su revólver. El que lo estaba esposando, alto, larguirucho y pelirrojo, con la cara surcada de pecas cobrizas le ciñó las esposas, haciendo que el frío metal le besara la piel de mala manera.

\- Doctor John Hamish Watson, queda detenido por el secuestro, tortura y asesinato de Francis Drake.


	3. Empieza el juego

**Londres, en la actualidad**

\- Por última vez, y será mejor que me digas ya la verdad si aprecias en algo tu vida- dice, amartillando la pistola y retirando el seguro con un chasquido que parece retumbar en todo el edificio. John no puede evitar el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda desde la nuca. Aprieta los puños atados a la espalda, y toma aire con fuerza. Respirar. Que cosa tan simple, que acción tan inútil, pero que poco valorada. Ahora se le antoja algo delicioso - ¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes?

John menea la cabeza.

\- Muerto.

El cañón de la pistola le roza la sien, y siente el frío metal besar su piel. Casi puede ver como la bala entra en el conducto, lista para ser disparada. Curioso. Nunca pensó que lo mataría un arma de su propio bando.  _La vida da muchas vueltas, supongo._ Cierra los ojos, aunque lo que más le gustaría es mantenerlos abiertos, y no darle ese gusto a su asesino, pero, si esos iban a ser sus últimos segundos, tenía claro como quería pasarlos. No pudo evitar sonreír, con un nombre en los labios. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin.

\- Respuesta incorrecta, doctor Watson. Fin del juego.

Lo último de lo que es consciente en ese momento, es del sonido del disparo, atronador en sus oídos, y el destello tras sus párpados cerrados...

* * *

**Londres, dos días antes**

_\- ¡John Watson, policía metropolitana! ¡Abra la puerta..!_

_\- Doctor John Hamish Watson, queda detenido por el secuestro, tortura y asesinato de Francis Drake..._

Las frases bailan en su cabeza mientras espera en la celda de la comisaría a ser interrogado. Está sentado en el frío banco metálico, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y las manos cogidas. Se muere de cansancio, pero no puede ni quiere dormir. Hay un policía custodiándolo en la puerta. Qué gracioso. Cómo si se fuera a escapar o algo. Eso solo lo haría parecer más culpable aún de lo que ya pensaban que era. Aunque no podía negar que le tentaba la idea de intentarlo. tal vez podría conseguirlo, y buscar refugio entre la que fuera la red de vagabundos de Sherlock... seguramente allí sería difícil que le encontraran. No obstante, no valía la pena. Él no era culpable, y tenía todo a su favor. Solo necesitaba un abogado no demasiado malo en su trabajo, y un tribunal serio. Todo lo demás iría rodado... ¿cierto?

\- ¿John? ¿John Watson? No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos -dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta. John alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, confuso, al ver la cara en el cristal -. Cuando los chicos me dijeron que estabas encerrado, creía que era una broma. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Greg -saludó el doctor, levantándose con un gruñido y acercándose a la puerta. Hacía años que no veía a Lestrade. Casi dos -, no te lo vas a creer. Se supone que he matado a un tal Drake, pero te juro por Dios que yo no...

El DI meneó la cabeza, alzando las manos con las palmas arriba.

\- Te creo, tranquilo. Pero no puedo hacer nada. He intentado meterme en el caso, pero Straus no me deja: es su caso, tiene todo el derecho a dejarme fuera. La verdad es que hace años que me la tiene jurada... Lo lamento, John, pero no puedo ayudarte.

John suspiró.

\- No te preocupes, tengo fe en el sistema -sonrió, como para darse ánimos a sí mismo -. Yo no he sido, así que es imposible que me declaren culpable. No hay pruebas, y seguramente tenga coartada sólida... últimamente voy de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa... que empiezan a ser casi lo mismo.

John se sentía en cierto modo aliviado por la visita el Inspector. La idea de que aún le quedaban amigos, aunque no los viera muy a menudo, y no mantuvieran un férreo contacto, le hizo casi saltar de alegría. Habría dado un abrazo a Lestrade si no estuviera al otro lado de una puerta de seguridad. No podía negar que la idea de estar encerrado en una comisaría, custodiado por un policía le intimidaba un poco, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. No podían declararle culpable porque  _él no había matado a nadie._

\- Aún así... hablaré con unos amigos que me deben un par de favores. Conozco a un buen abogado que podría ser tu defensa si esto llega muy lejos, y podría pedirle a Anderson que investigue un poco... últimamente se muestra muy solícito y atento... ¿Te ha mandado ya la invitación a "La carroza fúnebre vacía"?

John no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¿Esa especie de club de fans conspiracionistas? Sí. La recibí hace un tiempo. No tenía claro si tomármelo a risa. Fue... perturbador. Aunque no niego que también es algo... bonito. Últimamente, tiene menos amigos que nunca.

Lestrade no necesitó una aclaración. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba.

\- Se sienten culpables, eso es todo. No saben cómo... en fin. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, pero te prometo que haré lo que pueda por sacarte de aquí, no te preocupes -se disculpó.

John meneó una mano.

\- Tranquilo. Ve. Haz tu trabajo. Yo no me moveré de aquí -sonrió, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

El inspector se fue cuando el guardia de la puerta lo echó, y al cabo de un rato, llegó otro que abrió la puerta con unas esposas en la mano. John alzó los brazos, sabiendo que iban a ponérselas lo quisiera o no, y el policía se las colocó con brusquedad, arrastrándolo tras él hasta una de las salas de interrogatorios. En lo que duró el corto trayecto, John pudo sentir las miradas críticas y punzantes de los otros policías sobre él. ¿Harían eso con todos los sospechosos, o solo con él? Oyó a uno murmurar un "psicópata" entre dientes, pero luego el guardia que lo arrastraba lo empujó dentro de una sala cuadrada, blanca y con una mesa de metal y dos sillas. Lo ataron a la mesa para que no se soltara o agrediera al agente que lo interrogara, y miró a su alrededor mientras se quedaba solo. Había tres cámaras: una sobre la puerta, y dos delante de él. En la pared que quedaba justo en frente, había un cristal tintado, de espejo, muy típico. Sabía que tras él probablemente había una sala llena de pantallas y grabadoras de alta tecnología que analizarían su temperatura corporal y cada micro detalle de sus expresiones faciales mientras contestaba. También su tono de voz. Todo.

Se frotó los ojos sin poder evitarlo, muerto de sueño, y bostezó.

La puerta se abrió, y una inspectora entró por ella, con una carpeta calabaza en la mano. Tenía la piel oscura y el pelo rubio trenzado. Se sentó frente a él, y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Cansado, doctor Watson? -preguntó. Su voz era, en cierto modo, afilada. Se preguntó si entraría otro más y jugarían a poli bueno, poli malo.

John no contestó directamente a la pregunta. Podía imaginarse las mil formas en las que podría utilizar su respuesta a eso.

\- Oiga, yo no he matado a nadie...

\- Eso no es lo que dicen las pruebas -replicó ella, molesta.

Abrió la carpeta, y sacó unas cuantas fotografías, exponiéndolas frente a John. Eran cinco, de la escena del crimen y de la víctima. John había visto muchas cosas, pero aquello era sencillamente asqueroso. Se tuvo que contener para no dejar escapar un sonido de repugnancia.

\- Dios santo...- murmuró, pálido.

Tomó la primera fotografía. Era un cuerpo, hombre joven, treintaipocos, calculó. El cuerpo estaba clavado a una pared, en una azotea desde la que se veían montones de edificios y el puente de Londres. Parecía una mariposa expuesta para un trabajo de ciencias, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas formando una X gigante y rojiza. La piel estaba extirpada, dejando a la vista el tejido muscular sangriento. La piel del rostro había desaparecido por completo, y no había ropa ni efectos personales que identificaran el cuerpo, excepto una cartera estropeada tirada en el suelo, junto al cadáver colgado. En el suelo había una pistola, y en las siguientes fotografías, más detalladas, apreció un pequeño detalle que antes se le había escapado. había pequeños trozos de piel que habían permanecido unidos a la carne. O el asesino no había sido muy meticuloso a la hora de desollar el cuerpo, o lo había hecho con algún tipo de propósito. John se fijó en aquellas zonas, repartidas por todo el cadáver, y casi vomita al darse cuenta de que era completamente premeditado.

Los trozos de piel restantes eran letras. Y juntas, formaban algo escalofriante.

"Sherlock Holmes".

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió entero, y una fuerte punzada de dolor en la pierna derecha.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer nadie una cosa así...? -murmuró para sí, horrorizado.

\- No sé, doc. Dígamelo usted.

John gruñó.

\- Yo no lo he matado. Ni siquiera sé quién es.

La agente lo miró con desprecio.

\- Se llamaba Francis Drake. Era camillero en el San Bartholomew's. Tenía mujer y un hijo pequeño. Desapareció hace tres días, y apareció en la azotea de Bart's anoche. Un asesino no necesita conocer. Simplemente busca la oportunidad y mata.

\- ¿Intenta hacer que me sienta culpable? Oiga, no había visto a este hombre en mi vida. Y no soy un asesino. Se han equivocado de hombre. Y llego tarde a mi turno en el hospital -añadió, consultando su reloj.

\- Yo creo que hemos dado justo en el clavo, doctor -replicó su interlocutora. Sacó una bolsa de plástico, una bolsa de pruebas, y dentro estaba la pistola que había traído del ejército. Su pistola. La misma que tendría que estar atada bajo su cama, en una bolsa de pruebas. Y estaba llena de sangre - Esta es su pistola, una Sig Sauer del ejército británico con mucho trote. Tiene restos de pólvora en el cañón, sus huellas ensangrentadas, y el calibre de las balas coincide con el de la que se encontró en la cabeza de la víctima. Las heridas que presenta el cuerpo son precisas, cortes perfectos y limpios. Solo un médico experimentado podría haberlas realizado, lo que disminuía sin duda el radio de búsqueda considerablemente. La fuerza de su asesino para transportarlo hasta allí arriba indican aptitudes físicas que no son propias de un empleado de sanidad, excepto de aquellos pocos que, tras volver de la guerra, deciden conformarse con un puesto mediocre en un hospital de ciudad. El nombre de Sherlock Holmes fue el punto final, ¿no cree? Un poco arrogante por su parte. Pero claro, hablamos de la obra de un desequilibrado...

-¡He dicho que yo no lo maté! -exclamó John-. Esa noche había salido a cenar con una amiga, Mary Morstan. Volvimos tarde a casa, y tengo testigos en el restaurante que pueden confirmar mi coartada. Pregúntenles a ellos si no me creen.

La agente se cruzó de brazos un momento, entrecerró los ojos, y luego recogió todas las fotografías, apartando de la vista de John aquella atrocidad.

\- Por muy bien preparada que tenga la coartada, sabemos que fue usted. Tenemos huellas, pruebas de ADN. Lo tenemos todo, y se pudrirá en la cárcel toda su vida por lo que ha hecho -aseguró, acercándose a la puerta -. Lástima que su estimado Sherlock Holmes no esté aquí para ayudarle a escapar, doctor Watson.

El mismo guardia que le llevó a la sala de interrogatorios le despegó de la mesa, y lo levantó de la silla para llevarlo consigo de vuelta a su celda. Al levantarse, John perdió pie. La pierna volvía a no responderle. Maldijo, y avanzó, cojeando. Vaya momento para ponerse a hacer el tonto, también...

Una vez estuvo en la celda, se sentó en el banco y esperó. Se repitió los ejercicios de relajación mentalmente, esperando que así la cojera disminuyera, pero no parecía funcionar. Las fotografías lo habían alterado bastante. Más aún el hecho de que alguien había escrito  _su_  nombre con restos de piel sana en el cadáver. Alguien quería que acabara en la cárcel, peor no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

Repasó mentalmente la conversación con la agente, y se levantó súbitamente, iluminado por una idea. Podía no servir de mucho, pero también podía ser su billete de salida de aquel sitio horrible para investigar por su cuenta aquel sinsentido. Se acercó al cristal de la puerta, y llamó la atención del guardia que lo vigilaba.

\- Quiero hacer una llamada.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, el mango del paraguas negro de Mycroft Holmes golpeaba el cristal de su puerta. El guardia abrió la puerta, haciendo una mueca, y John se levantó.

\- ¿Qué locuras ha cometido ahora, doctor?

John no pudo evitar reír mientras salía de la celda, saboreando la libertad. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata (cuando lo detuvieron, aun seguía en pijama), y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- No te lo imaginas.

Al salir a la calle, John disfrutó del aire fresco dándole en la cara. Llevaba casi ocho horas metido allí dentro. Frente a la comisaría, había un coche negro detenido, y apoyada en él, con su BlackBerry, los esperaba Anthea. No levantó la mirada cuando llegaron. Simplemente abrió la puerta de su coche, y John entró en silencio. Anthea se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y Mycroft se sentó a su lado en la parte de atrás.

\- Y dime, John ¿por qué creen que has matado a un hombre?

El automóvil se puso en marcha, y Mycroft dejó su paraguas apoyado en el suelo del coche.

\- Gracias -dijo John -. Por venir. Después de...

Mycroft hizo una mueca extraña, un fruncido de labios que le duró a penas unos segundos, pero que, como estaba mirando, John pudo ver. Algo en el comportamiento de aquel hombre no encajaba. Había respondido demasiado rápido a su llamada, incluso si había tardado unas horas en acudir. Todo había sido demasiado inmediato, como si no hubieran pasado dieciocho meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Y, esa vez, John había destapado al mayor de los Holmes en su intercambio de información sobre Sherlock con Moriarty. No habían acabado amistosamente que dijéramos.

\- No es necesario andar con sutilezas, John. Fue... lo último que me pidió.

Mycroft parecía bastante incómodo con esa situación, no obstante, algo en lo que él le había contestado llamó la atención del médico.

\- ¿Te pidió... que me vigilaras?

\- Me pidió que cuidara de ti -admitió -. Mi hermano no era un sentimental, pero en lo que respecta a ti, la lógica perdía peso. Es algo que no me explico, pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién conocía el corazón de Sherlock Holmes?

John apretó los labios, y sonrió para sí. Él realmente, no conocía el corazón de Sherlock. Creyó conocerlo en cierta manera, pero después de aquella revelación, estaba más perdido que nunca. Incluso muerto, Sherlock cuidaba de él.

\- Sí ¿Quién lo conocía?

* * *

Tras volver a su apartamento, después de que Mycroft se asegurara de que la policía lo dejaría unos días en paz por falta de pruebas concluyentes, y que sin una orden no tenían derecho a entrar en su apartamento, John decidió que tenía que poner su granito de arena. Quería descubrir quién quería incriminarle en aquel asesinato. Quién podía tener algo contra él. Las letras escritas en la piel del cadáver no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué, tras tanto tiempo, alguien quería a Sherlock Holmes? Había algo evidente que se le escapaba, y por un momento, deseó que el detective estuviera allí para solucionarlo. Siempre había sabido resolver hasta las cosas más sencillas que a John se le escapaban, tal vez por evidentes, o tal vez por no observar con la suficiente atención.

No mucho más tarde, Lestrade llamó para avisarle de que Derek, su amigo abogado, estaba dispuesto a llevar su caso en el hipotético escenario de que se llevara a juicio. Le pasó su teléfono, y le dijo que se encontrarían dos días más tarde en un café del centro para discutir los términos de su defensa. Mary también llamó, y se presentó en el apartamento (mientras John lo ponía todo patas arriba en busca de algo que le diera pistas a cerca de quién había entrado para coger su pistola e incriminarle), le preguntó qué había pasado porque no había ido al hospital ese día, y le ayudó con la búsqueda. Juntos, intentaron razonar, pero parecía un total sinsentido. Lo único que tenían de su parte era la sólida coartada de John, pero eso no era suficiente. Demasiadas evidencias en contra. Era como luchar contra una maza de guerra con un palito astillado.

Se pasaron gran parte de la tarde discutiendo y, cuando se hizo de noche, John aseguró a su amiga de que estaba bien. La mujer sugirió quedarse a dormir en el apartamento, con él, e instalarse en el sofá-cama del salón, pero John la casi obligó a marcharse, alegando que estaba bien. Sin mucha confianza, Mary abandonó el piso, no sin antes asegurarse de que, si pasaba algo, cualquier cosa, el médico la llamara. John la despidió con un beso en la mejilla, se duchó, y se uso un pijama limpio, metiendo el que llevaba antes en a lavadora.

Mientras se hacía una tila para irse a dormir, estuvo pensando en todo lo que había pasado. No podía encontrar el sentido a nada de aquello. A nada en absoluto. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Después del paseo en coche con Mycroft, y del mensaje en el cadáver, John había empezado a pensar que su mundo jamás dejaría de girar en torno a Sherlock Holmes, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera alejarse de él, siempre volvía. El detective asesor estaba muerto, pero, aún así, seguía trastocando su vida de mil maneras.

\- Muy divertido, Sherlock. Sigues volviendo mi vida un circo -masculló contra su taza.

Cuando se terminó la tila, adormilado por el calor y el cansancio que llevaba encima, abrió la cama, pensando en dormir, al menos un poco. Al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, también. Confiaba en que, al menos, esa vez nadie iría a detenerle por la mañana. No obstante, y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, ni fue capaz de dormir nada. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la víctima y el extraño mensaje. Se incorporó, se sentó en la cama con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero la casa seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto campestre de siempre, con sus enredaderas trepando por las piedras de la fachada y los setos con margaritas perfectamente recortados La piedra oscura estaba húmeda, y podía oír el rumor del riachuelo tras el edificio, moviéndose sobre las rocas. Como la última vez, corría una suave brisa que le alborotaba el pelo, y, entre el piar de los pájaros, pudo oír el sonido de unos disparos.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal, se encontró de bruces con el salón del 221 B, con su extravagante papel de pared, y la cara sonriente pintada en amarillo en ella. Desde su sofá, al alargada figura de un Sherlock desaliñado y con el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual, con las piernas colgando de uno de los brazos del sofá, apuntaba con una pistola al emoticono de la pared y disparaba.

\- ¡Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido! -gritó, frustrado. Al abrir el tambor para recargar, su mirada se encontró con la de John. Sonrió, igual que un niño en navidad, y se levantó del sofá de una forma gatuna y extremadamente elegante. A John se le encogió el estómago y se le aceleró el corazón al verlo acercarse a él, con el cuello de la camisa abierto, los puños arremangados hasta los codos, igual que cuando estaba trabajando. Le dieron ganas de enterrar las manos en su suave pelo negro y rizado para colocárselo como siempre, pero se contuvo -. ¡John! Has vuelto. Has estado mucho tiempo fuera -observó. Algo en John se rompió. Había estado un año entero sin usar su palacio mental para desintoxicarse de su mejor amigo, pero ahí estaba él, cogiéndole por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente, atravesándolo con sus ojos grises, y el mono había vuelto. Su voz bajó unas octavas hasta ser casi un ronroneo, un suave barítono - ¿Estás bien? Pareces... enfermo. Algo ha ido mal ahí fuera.

John rodeó con los brazos a Sherlock, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El detective se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa un momento, hasta que correspondió al abrazo. Aunque se hubiera estado diciendo a sí mismo que no lo necesitaba, que ya había pasado página, John estaba seguro de que Sherlock sería siempre su punto débil.

\- No has descansado nada. Estás exhausto y en pijama. Y algo no te deja dormir.

John aspiró el olor de su camisa,y sintió como todos los músculos del cuerpo se le relajaban.

\- Hoy me han detenido. Alguien ha desollado a un hombre y lo ha colgado en la azotea de Bart's. Han dejado tu nombre escrito, y han usado mi pistola. Mis huellas estaban allí, pero yo no le maté...

Sherlock frunció el ceño, y apretó a John con más fuerza contra su pecho, abriendo las manos sobre su espalda de forma protectora.

\- ¿Moriarty? -inquirió, entre dientes.

John negó.

\- Está muerto, lo comprobamos. Alguien quiere que me metan en la cárcel, pero...

El suelo se agitó bajo sus pies, y ambos se tambalearon un momento. John vio como de los estantes caían libros y frascos, tubos de ensayo y figuritas, además de los pocos marco de fotos que había en los muebles. Una de las puertas del salón se cerró con un fuerte estrépito, y John se mareó. Le costó respirar.

\- ¿Terremoto? -jadeó, sorprendido. Tal vez los palacios mentales tenían seismos mentales.

\- No -observó Sherlock, sosteniéndolo y llevándolo hasta el sofá para que se sentara. Con sus lagos dedos, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para que pudiera respirar mejor, y abrió una de las ventanas -. Te han herido, probablemente golpeado en la cabeza con algo contundente. Vas a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. John, tienes que concentrarte. Escucha mi voz.

John hizo un esfuerzo consciente por respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos. De pronto, los párpados empezaban a pesarle. Iba a perder de vista la cara de Sherlock, y no quería dejar de mirarle. Unas manos frías, blancas, de largos dedos le cogieron la cara y le alzaron la cabeza.

\- Sherlock...

\- John, no dejes de mirarme. Escucha mi voz. Tienes que mantener la calma. No puedes cerrar los ojos, ¿entiendes? Quédate aquí, conmigo. Es más seguro.

John se rió. A penas podía enfocar la vista. Todo le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Contigo? Solo eres un recuerdo, Sherlock. Solo eso... -murmuró. Acertó a ver la herida expresión del detective, sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo consciente, y buscó su mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los e él y los apretó con fuerza. Se sentía tan real... - una ilusión -farfulló, cerrando los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo ligero, como si flotara. El contacto de las frías manos de Sherlock era lo único que sentía. Siempre había tenido las manos frías, a pesar de los guantes de piel.

\- John... John, no te vayas... John, quédate... Manténte despierto... John... ¡John!

* * *

\- Te veo bien, hermano -dijo Mycroft, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, mientras Sherlock se limpiaba con alcohol medio y un algodón un corte en los labios, que sangraba profusamente. Tenía un pómulo cubierto por un cardenal oscuro y violáceo con un aspecto francamente malo, y se acababa de cortar el pelo, por fin. Además de que había podido disfrutar tras bastante tiempo de los beneficios de una ducha civilizada. El menor de los Holmes siseó cuando el desinfectante entró en la herida - ¿Listo para resucitar de entre los muertos?

\- No soy Lázaro, Mycroft. Nunca estuve muerto - replicó, cerrando el alcohol y tirando el algodón. Los puntos que se había dado en una ceja ya se habían cerrado por completo, y tiró de un extremo del hilo para retirarlo definitivamente -. Sería estúpido pensar en la resurrección. Que cosa tan absurda.

El mayor jugueteó con su paraguas, y miró por la ventana. Era por la noche, igual que dieciocho meses atrás, cuando Sherlock se fue en busca de la red de Moriarty, decidido a deshacerla toda. Sinceramente, nunca pensó que podría conseguirlo, pero si algo era su hermano, era testarudo y persistente.

\- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó, atándose la bufanda - ¿Sigue en Whitechapel?

Mycroft intentó no parecer sorprendido. No había mandado ningún tipo de información porque no sabía donde estaba su hermano, pero nunca pensó que estaría tan afectado por la plaga de las emociones que se olvidaría por completo de su tarea original el tiempo suficiente como para buscar por su cuenta. Si bien Mycroft había velado por el doctor, observándole con uno de sus mil ojos como él le había pedido (nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero su hermano le preocupaba, e intentaba cuidar de él, aunque su mejor pasatiempo fuera picarle), y estando atento a sus compañías, qué lugares frecuentaba, y cuales eran o no sus progresos con la psicóloga, a la que había dejado de acudir hacía unos meses largos. Mycroft era consciente de que había pasado algo entre Sherlock y John Watson, pero no quería decírselo a él. Prefería que pensara que no lo sabía. Pero no era tonto. Ese día, en el coche, al mencionar a su hermano, comprobó lo que había sospechado desde que simularon el suicidio: John sentía algo por Sherlock.

\- Sí. Ayer lo detuvieron, por si te interesaba saberlo. Le liberé, claro está. Me llamó. Aunque también contactó con Lestrade. El inspector puso también su granito de arena.

Como era de esperar, Sherlock se volvió bruscamente para mirarle, con el abrigo ya puesto. Tenía los ojos achinados, y la boca abierta.

\- ¿Detenido, John?

Mycroft abrió un cajón, y sacó una carpeta con fotos. Sherlock la tomó y la abrió, sin dilaciones. Estudió las fotos una por una, deduciendo lo que podía con ellas. La posición del cuerpo indicaba en cierto modo, una prueba de poder. La indefensión de esa posición demostraba la supuesta superioridad del asesino con respecto a la víctima y aquellos a los que iba dirigido el mensaje que con ella quería transmitir. El desollamiento era una práctica cruel y que requería de una cierta maestría con el bisturí y otras herramientas quirúrgicas, por lo que sería lógico pensar que solo un doctor podría haberlo hecho, pero un habilidoso forzudo con burdos conocimientos anatómicos podría hacerlo, de proponérselo. Todo es cuestión de voluntad al final. Como se suele decir, querer es poder. La cartera no era un descuido estúpido. Quién había transportado el cuerpo a la azotea de San Bartholomew's (oh, sí, reconocía las vistas), había sido lo suficientemente inteligente y meticuloso como para que no le vieran hacerlo. No iba a olvidarse algo tan evidente como una cartera. Era evidente que estaba ahí con un propósito: identificar a la víctima. Y la pistola era el punto culminante. Ningún criminal que se tomara tantas molestias con un cadáver dejaría una prueba tan obvia como una pistola con huellas en la escena del crimen. Reconocía el arma. Era la Sig Sauer del ejército de John. Todo en aquel escenario apestaba a trampa.

\- Le incriminaron por el asesinato, tortura y secuestro de ese hombre. Alguien quería que John saliera malparado con todo este asunto. Pero al parecer, no es el único -apuntó Mycroft. Le pasó otra de las fotografías, una más detallada, del cadáver -. Le dejé de vuelta en su apartamento, a buen recaudo.

Sherlock apreció las líneas firmes y seguras de los cortes de la piel, y por el color rosáceo y sangriento de la musculatura expuesta, el cuerpo debía haber estado relativamente fresco cuando se tomaron las fotografías. habían arrancado también los párpados, dejando solo los globos oculares. Eso requería de un cierto grado de paciencia y meticulosidad. Los labios tampoco estaban. Era un trabajo digno de un cirujano.

No obstante, su vista de halcón se podó en los puntos clave de la imagen, los restos de piel premeditadamente olvidados, formando letras sobre el cuerpo. Su nombre estaba en él.

\- Alguien sabe que sigo vivo. O al menos lo cree -apuntó, curioso. Una parte de él estaba entusiasmada ante la idea de un nuevo y complicado caso, pero la otra estaba que bullía de ira por el echo de que alguien intentaba herir a John para legar hasta él. Dejó las fotografías en el escritorio de su hermano, y se encaminó hacia la salida. El caso de John era algo imposible de ganar para un simple abogado defensor. Había demasiadas pruebas en contra de él, en apariencia concluyentes, como para que un jurado le declarara culpable, aún a pesar de tener una coartada sólida. El sistema prefería encerrar a los dudosos de por vida antes que arriesgarse a equivocarse dejándolo libre. No obstante, estando él en la ciudad, no había de qué preocuparse. Resolvería el caso, como siempre (o casi siempre) hacía, y se demostraría la inocencia de John. Al fin y al cabo, quién había hecho eso quería que Sherlock Holmes lo resolviera. ¿Para qué negar a nadie ese pequeño placer?

\- ¿A dónde vas, Sherlock? -preguntó Mycroft, siguiéndole fuera del despacho.

Sherlock se enfundó los guantes, y flexionó los dedos dentro de la piel, estirándola para que se acomodara.

\- Voy a resolver un caso -replicó - ¡Es hora de resucitar, Mycroft!

Sherlock subió al taxi que alguien había llamado para él, y dio la dirección del apartamento en el que se encontraba el doctor al conductor, y que había conseguido por medio de su red de vagabundos, mil veces más eficaz que cualquier sistema legal.

 _Empieza el juego_ , pensó para sí.


	4. No me hagas suplicarte

John despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La nuca le palpitaba como un bombo, y le dolía hasta el alma. Trató de incorporarse, solo para descubrir que estaba sentado, apoyado contra una columna, y que sus brazos estaban echados hacia atrás, sus muñecas atadas con fuerza por una gruesa cuerda. Sintió como algo húmedo y pegajoso le resbalaba por la frente abajo, y cuando llegó a sus labios, lo saboreó. Era sangre. Tenía una herida en la cabeza, abierta y sangrando. Que alegría.

Se removió, tratando de zafarse, pero solo consiguió hacerse más daño. Pensó que si conseguía llegar a la navaja multiusos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, podría cortar las cuerdas y huir, pero no llegaba...

Una risa retumbó en la fábrica abandonada. El agua de lluvia de una grieta en el techo caía rítmicamente en un charco frente a él, reflejando el brillo blanco de la luna en el cielo. La estancia era amplia, sin paredes de tabique, solo con las exteriores. El resto eran todo columnas de metal y vigas de acero con enormes remaches rojos. Tal vez, en otra vida, aquello había sido un telar. Ahora, la vegetación invadía los cristales rotos del techo y las grietas, las ratas se cebaban con los muros, y a suciedad y los desperdicios se acumulaban. Olía a humedad y a tierra por todas partes. John buscó lugares por los que poder escapar pero, a menos que volara, que no era el caso, no sabía como, en el hipotético caso de que consiguiera soltarse, iba a poder salir de allí.

\- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí, doctor Watson? -preguntó la voz de la risa, retumbando en la fábrica vacía.

John miró a su alrededor, frenéticamente, buscando al hombre del que provenía la voz, pero no dio con él. Parpadeó para que la sangre que le caía de la cabeza no le entrara en el ojo.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere de mi?

Oyó como amartillaban una pistola, y el familiar chasquido de el seguro al ser retirado. Se removió, intentando levantarse, pero las suelas de los zapatillas le resbalaban en el suelo mojado. Volvía a estar en pijama. Genial. otro punto a favor. Pateó su calzado, y, con los pies descalzos, le resultó un poco más sencillo fijarlos al suelo y moverse. No consiguió ponerse de pie, no obstante. La presa de sus muñecas estaba demasiado bien hecha, y no podía mover los brazos. Pensó en dislocarse uno (sabía como hacerlo, era médico), pero no sería de mucha ayuda, de todas formas.

Una figura salió de la oscuridad, y vio a un hombre con un jersey de cuello vuelto, unos tejanos viejos y muy gastados, unas deportivas prácticamente deshechas que se le acercaba con paso firme. Acertó a ver el brillo metálico del cañón de la pistola, destellando a la luz de la luna. Jadeó, y trató de desasirse con más fuerza. Estiró los dedos hacia el bolsillo de su pijama... si llegaba a la navaja...

\- No se moleste. Se la he quitado. No creería que le iba a dejar atado si pensara que iba a poder escapar, ¿verdad? Sería una terrible pérdida de tiempo por mi parte.

El hombre se detuvo a escasos metros de él, agachado, con el arma en las manos. John habría reconocido la pistola en cualquier parte. Era una igual que la suya, una Sig Sauer del ejército. Su secuestrador era alto, rubio y de espaldas anchas. Tenía la vaga sensación de que ya lo había visto antes, pero no era capaz de decir exactamente cuando ni por qué. Sus manos eran firmes, sosteniendo el arma, y sus ojos claros le observaban con frío interés. No estaba pálido como la mayoría de los londinenses, sino que tenía un ligero bronceado, como si en otro tiempo hubiera pasado mucho tiempo expuesto al sol. Su reloj de muñeca brillaba en la oscuridad, resaltando en su oscura vestimenta. Era de acero inoxidable, de los caros. Un estilo deportivo, sin duda.

Se fijó en la cicatriz que le asomaba en el cuello. Había visto antes esa cicatriz.

\- ¿No me recuerda, doctor? Confieso que me decepcionaría que no lo hiciera.

John no entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente a aquel tipo hasta que se le ocurriera una forma de escapar.

\- Lo lamento, yo... -  _Fue a tu consulta una vez,_ le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza,  _y le estrechaste la mano_. John se quedó pálido cuando terminó de revisar mentalmente los miles de rostros que había visto en su consulta. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido -. Sebastian Moran.

Sebastian sonrió. Se acercó a él, rodeándole como una pantera. John intentó seguir sus movimientos, pero le perdió de vista cuando entró en el ángulo ciego de su espalda. Sintió el aliento de Moran, caliente y con un cierto olor a ajo, sobre la oreja, y oyó su voz muy cerca, en un tono que daba a entender que sonreía, enseñando todos los dientes. Algo metálico y frío, circular, le tocó la sien y se paralizó. Dios. Lo estaba apuntando con la pistola.

\- Bueno, doctor Watson. Ya empezamos a conocernos.

* * *

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al apartamento de John en Whitechapel, Sherlock se acercó a la puerta a grandes zancadas. Tenía el pulso acelerado, y hervía de emoción solo de pensar en ver cara a cara a John. Se agachó y de su bolsa de instrumental, extrajo su ganzúa preferida. En cuestión de un par de minutos, consiguió abrir la puerta de forma más o menos discreta. Guardando su artilugio de nuevo en su sitio, entró en el edificio y cerró la puerta tras él. Observó atentamente los buzones de correo. Los vecinos parecían bastante normales: una pareja en el tercero en la que el marido engañaba a su mujer con la del segundo B, una anciana con problemas de sordera justo en frente, una estudiante universitaria de tercer año en el piso de encima... el único que podía resultar potencialmente problemático era el camello alcohólico del 1º A, a juzgar por el desagradable y peculiar olor que salía de su puerta. Curioso.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y, aclarándose la garganta, llamó a la puerta. Esperó, con las manos a la espalda, pero nadie apareció. Consultó su reloj. Eran las once de la noche. John solía acostarse tarde. ¿Había cambiado su rutina de sueño? Tal vez. El puesto en urgencias debía de cansarle bastante. Volvió a llamar, pensando que despertaría, pero no fue capaz de oír siquiera pasos al otro lado. Sacó su móvil y llamó. No oyó el aparato sonar, aunque le daba llamada.

Suspiró, y estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, cuando advirtió la madera astillada de la puerta en la cerradura. Alguien la había forzado, y había entrado sin permiso en el apartamento. Con el cuerpo tenso, y preocupado porque algo malo hubiera podido pasarle a John, empujó la puerta con fuerza, y esta cedió, dándole paso. El apartamento estaba en perfecto estado, luego no había sido un allanamiento. El portátil negro del doctor estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, abierto. Sherlock se acercó para mirarlo: habían montones de pestañas abiertas, con documentos, carpetas, archivos de imagen y sonido... nada fuera de lo normal. Su correo estaba abierto, y todos los e-mails leídos. Muchos de ellos marcaban la fecha de última apertura hacía escasos minutos. Alguien había estado revolviendo en él.

Se giró, y buscó el dormitorio. Cuando lo encontró, apreció el fuerte olor a colonia y desodorante. También había un rastro leve de After-shave, y a las bolitas de naftalina que ponía en los cajones con la ropa. Todo el cuarto olía a John. Podría haber permanecido días enteros allí, solo para seguir aspirando esa fragancia que le hacía no poder pensar en nada más que en su compañero de piso, pero como tenía algo importante entre manos, decidió archivar la fragancia cuidadosamente en su palacio mental, concretamente en la zona de "Cosas de John que hacen que pierda la cabeza", en la subsección de "Aromas y fragancias".

Se agachó en el suelo y levantó la colcha abierta, con el fin de comprobar algo. Apretó los labios al ver que, efectivamente, la pistola de su amigo no estaba allí. No era que no fuera algo evidente, pero no estaba de más comprobar. Buscó en el baño y no encontró nada. Tal vez si... Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. John no estaba en casa, y era evidente que sí había estado cuando quien quiera que fuera el que forzó la puerta, accedió al apartamento. Respiró profundamente, sabiendo que si no se relajaba, no podría pensar con total claridad, y tardaría más en dar con el doctor, cosa que podía resultar fatal. Estudió la habitación. Era tarde. Lo lógico hubiera sido que John estuviera dormido, o apunto de estarlo. El colchón ligeramente hundido y la ropa de cama retirada pero no revuelta le daban el punto de decir que John, por algún motivo, había estado sentado allí, pero no durmiendo.

Dos posibles escenarios: John leyendo antes de dormir, o John siendo apuntado por un arma por el intruso, y obligado a permanecer quieto hasta que terminara de registrarlo todo. Desechó el primero por improbable. Si se habían llevado a John detenido temprano aquella mañana, era improbable que hubiera permanecido despierto leyendo. ¿Lo habían apuntado con un arma? Pero entonces lo habrían coaccionado a acompañarles, y la cama no estaría tan deshecha. Las sábanas se habían caído a un lado. Habían arrastrado a un cuerpo inerte por ellas hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Golpearon a John, y lo dejaron inconsciente. Era poco probable que lo hubieran matado.

La pregunta clave era qué demonios había estado haciendo John ahí sentado como para no ver a su agresor a tiempo de defenderse, y que este se acercara lo suficiente como para noquearlo.

Oyó pasos en la puerta del apartamento, y se escondió en el baño. Agarró unas tijeras que había allí, y permaneció quieto contra la pared, esperando. Los pasos se acercaron hasta él, y el intruso se detuvo. Entonces, Sherlock salió del baño, y se abalanzó sobre él, con las tijeras preparadas. No eran la mejor arma de combate, pero eran mejor que nada.

Sherlock oyó un grito agudo, y unos brazos le sujetaron el torso mientras una pierna se colaba entre las suyas, tirándolo sobre la cama. Le dio tiempo de posar un pie, y girar para quedar cernido sobre su agresor. Se quedó perplejo al ver a la mujer del pelo corto, rubia y de ojos azules que lo miraba desde abajo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Estás vivo! -exclamó.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

\- Lo estaba la última vez que lo comprobé, sí -replicó. Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido -. Mary Morstan. ¿Tú eres la amiga de John?

Ella parpadeo, y luego miró las tijeras.

\- De verdad que puedes soltar eso. No voy a atacarte.

Sherlock, volviendo a la realidad, y que tenía aún el peligroso artilugio en las manos, lo dejó caer en la cama. Se incorporó, poniéndose en pie, y la mujer hizo lo mismo, mirándolo, boquiabierta.

\- Todo este tiempo, mientras John lo pasaba mal... ¡Y tú por ahí, vivo y sin avisar! -exclamó. De pronto, alzó la mano, y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón, fuerte, sonoro, que se oyó como un estallido en la habitación.

Sherlock se tocó la mejilla, donde empezaba a aparecer la marca roja de una mano, y se encontró, de repente, molesto por las acusaciones de Mary, y necesitando replicar. Normalmente no se inmutaría por los comentarios de la gente. Ese día estaba especialmente tenso.

\- Le estaba protegiendo. Le salvé la vida. Igual que intento hacer ahora, si no te importa...  _Mary_.

La mujer bufó, cogió su abrigo, y se acercó a la puerta.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Sherlock Holmes, pero yo voy a llamar a la policía. Si se han llevado a John, lo mejor será denunciarlo...

\- Claro, un plan brillante. Seguro que las autoridades de Scotland Yard se mueren por una excusa válida de ponerle las manos encima de nuevo y volver a acusarlo de un asesinato que no cometió. ¿Por qué no se me ocurriría a mi? -gruñó, cerrando los ojos.

Los abrió un momento, mirando por la ventana. Vio el reflejo de un sobre oscuro sobre la mesa, y unas letras pintadas en negro sobre él. Se volvió, y se acercó para examinarlo. No lo había visto al entrar. Tenía sus iniciales puestas. Lo cogió y lo abrió, rasgando la zona donde las dos SH pintadas en negro decoraban la cubierta.

\- Encontré eso en el buzón de John cuando he llegado. No es para ti -se quejó ella.

Sherlock sacó una nota y un montón de fotografías, observándolas al detalle y cerrando las manos en puños.

\- Claro que es para mí -replicó, entre dientes. Leyó la nota, sin comprender. Eran las fotografías del cadáver, ya las había visto.

**_"Si quieres volver a ver con vida a tu doctor, te sugiero que encuentres la pista. Te lo he puesto fácil. Veamos si realmente eres tan bueno como presumes ser._ **

**_Ven a buscarme, me muero de ganas por que sufras mi vendetta._ **

**_Tengo algo pendiente contigo, Sherlock Holmes._ **

**_Tienes hasta media noche._ **

_**SM"** _

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

Sherlock dejó las fotografías, entendiendo, y se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, y se dispuso a pedir un taxi. Quedaba poco más de media hora para medianoche. Dios... John.

_No hace ni una hora que he resucitado, y ya estás en problemas por mi culpa. Lo nuestro es de película._

\- Las fotografías -dijo, cuando sintió a Mary tras él -, eran de la escena del crimen. Ya las había visto. La cartera... Jesús, es tan evidente... La cartera es la pista. La dejó a propósito... Hay algo dentro. Tengo que verla -gruñó. ¡No pasaba un maldito taxi!

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo el coche aquí aparcado -sugirió, viendo su expresión de asesino en serie como no parara un coche y lo llevara.

Sherlock la siguió, y subieron al automóvil.

\- ¿A dónde? -preguntó, encendiendo el motor. Sherlock se sacó el abrigo, se arremangó la camisa, y desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.

\- A la comisaría donde detuvieron a John. Tengo que asaltar una sala de pruebas.

* * *

\- Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes?

John siseó, sintiendo el pie dolorido. Al parecer el tal Sebastian Moran tenía algo en contra de Sherlock, y quería encontrarlo para vengarse de algo. La primera vez que le había preguntado por su paradero, y le dijo que llevaba muerto dieciocho meses, le rompió el pie. Al parecer, la respuesta no le había complacido. Consideró darle una dirección falsa, y mandarlo a dar vueltas por la ciudad en pos de un fantasma, pero eso solo serviría para que al volver, o le matara, o le hiciera más daño.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Está muerto. De todas formas, ¿qué quieres de mí? Le quieres a él.

Moran se agachó frente a él, jugueteando con el arma.

\- No tengo nada en su contra, doctor Watson. Yo también soy ex militar, como ya sabrá. Simplemente estaba con la persona equivocada. Le estoy usando de cebo. Aunque si me dijera dónde está Holmes, eso sería del todo innecesario.

John no podía creerlo. Aquel hombre estaba francamente perturbado. No solo creía que Sherlock estaba vivo, sino que planeaba ponerle a él de cebo.

\- En el hipotético escenario de que Sherlock... estuviera con vida... para empezar, jamás le diría donde encontrarle... y segundo, ¿ponerme a mi como cebo? Más le valiera ponerle un caso... Oh, Dios mío.

Moran había dado un caso a Sherlock Holmes. Claro que sí. El hombre desollado en la azotea de Bart's, con su nombre, y John como sospechoso principal. Le había preparado un asesinato casi imposible de descifrar, tal vez solo con el objetivo de llamar su atención. Había cometido semejante atrocidad solo para curar su obsesión por un hombre muerto.

\- Veo que ya lo entiende, John. Al final no será tan lento como creíamos -sonrió. Se miró el reloj y chasqueó la lengua -. Se hace tarde. Le quedan a penas diez minutos -Sebastian se levantó, paseó por la estancia, y se masajeó la barbilla, murmurando -. De verdad creía que le importaba... -meneó la cabeza, caminó hacia John, y le puso el cañón contra la mandíbula -. Muy bien, doctor Watson. Una última pregunta, y si su amigo no aparece en diez minutos, lamentándolo mucho, tendré que matarle. Imagino que sabe qué pasará si no me dice lo que espero oír -añadió, y acariciando el gatillo con el dedo.

John tragó, pero no estaba asustado. Morir no le asustaba. Era... había sido soldado. Vivía con la muerte cada día. Le preocupaba más la seguridad de otros, pero todos los que él conocía estaban a salvo, de modo que no había ningún problema. No obstante, su cuerpo le traicionaba. Las manos no le temblaban, pero su pulso se aceleraba por momentos, y el sudor le perlaba la piel.

\- Por última vez, y será mejor que me digas ya la verdad si aprecias en algo tu vida- dijo, amartillando la pistola y retirando el seguro con un chasquido que pareció retumbar en todo el edificio. John no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda desde la nuca. Apretó los puños atados a la espalda, y tomó aire con fuerza. Respirar. Que cosa tan simple, que acción tan inútil, pero que poco valorada. En ese momento se le antojaba algo delicioso - ¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes?

John meneó la cabeza. Moran movió el arma, acariciando su cara con el cañón, subiendo mientras recorría la línea de su mandíbula.

\- Muerto.

El cañón de la pistola le rozó la sien, y sintió el frío metal besar su piel. Casi podía ver como la bala entraba en el conducto, lista para ser disparada. Curioso. Nunca pensó que lo mataría un arma de su propio bando.  _La vida da muchas vueltas, supongo._ Cerró los ojos, aunque lo que más le hubiera gustado era mantenerlos abiertos, y no darle ese gusto a su asesino, pero, si esos iban a ser sus últimos segundos, tenía claro como quería pasarlos. Se fue a su palacio mental, buscó en él a Sherlock, y rememoró todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, todos los detalles, deteniéndose en aquel beso contra la pared en Baker Street. No pudo evitar sonreír, con su nombre en los labios. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin volvería a verle.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Moran se retiró, se alzó, y le apuntó al corazón. Tras ellos, el Big Ben daba las doce.

\- Respuesta incorrecta, doctor Watson. Fin del juego.

* * *

Le había costado horrores encontrar el lugar, y más llegar allí, y en ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en no llegar demasiado tarde. Nunca se perdonaría si John moría por su culpa.

Mary había insistido en acompañarle, pero él había cogido su coche y la había dejado tirada frente a la comisaría de Yard. Se había saltado muchos semáforos, y había infringido mil leyes de tráfico, por lo menos. Pensó que tendría que pagarle las multas a Mary más tarde.

El antiguo telar abandonado era bastante grande, por lo que era un lugar difícil para limpiar en solo cinco minutos, pero gracias a Dios, el eco era equivalente a sus metros cuadrados, y, a juzgar por la fuerza de las voces, debían de estar en el último piso, en el viejo almacén de hilo. Subió las escaleras corriendo, y, cuando llegó arriba, vio una figura alta, apuntando con una pistola a alguien atado a una de las columnas.

\- ¡JOHN! -gritó. Estaba muerto de miedo, más que aquella vez que creyó haber visto al sabueso de Baskerville bajo el efecto de aquella droga. Y nunca había sentido más terror. El sonido del disparo casi lo deja paralizado. No. No podía haber legado demasiado tarde. un grito de dolor, y el cuerpo de John se desplomó, flácido contra la columna - ¡Moran!

Sebastian alzó la cabeza para mirarle, y alzó la pistola.

Un disparo.

Demasiado lento. Sherlock ya tenía su pistola en el aire, y casi sin mirar, disparó. La bala hendió el aire y se clavó con un ruido sordo en el ex militar, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás por el impacto. La sangre empezó a fluir en un charco, y Sherlock arrancó a correr hacia su compañero. No podía pensar, estaba todo en blanco. El miedo lo nublaba todo. Veía en rojo, el rojo arterial de la sangre que se extendía como una nube inexorable por el suelo. Se dejó caer cuando llegó, soltando la pistola, y se desenrolló la bufanda del cuello para usarla como torniquete en caso de ser necesario. La bala no le había dado en el corazón. Sebastian se habría distraído al oírlo gritar, y había perdido el punto. Ahora, John tenía un feo disparo en el costado, y sangraba sin parar. Sherlock enrolló la bufanda y aplicó presión a la heida para detener la hemorragia. Sacó el móvil, con los dedos temblorosos, y llamó a una ambulancia.

\- 911, ¿cual es su...?

\- Necesito una ambulancia en la antigua fábrica textil. Herido de bala... en el costado. Hemorragia abierta, y probablemente interna...

Sherlock ya no escuchó nada más. Colgó, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, y desató a John, deshaciendo los nudos que lo mantenían sujeto a la columna con fuertes tirones de los dedos. Cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo cayó flácido al suelo, y lo recogió, tumbándolo en su regazo. Mientras con una mano seguía aplicando presión sobre la herida, con la otra le midió el pulso. Maldita sea. Estaba muy bajo.

\- John. John, por favor, despierta. No te mueras. John -balbuceó. Sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y todo él temblaba. Sabía que el disparo no era letal, pero si seguía perdiendo sangre a ese ritmo... Se abofeteó, obligándose a recuperar un poco la compostura. Golpeó con cierta brusquedad a John en la mejilla, buscando espabilarle. Si abría los ojos, si le hablaba... solo tenía que mantenerse despierto -. Lo siento mucho, John. He llegado tarde. Lo siento tanto...

Dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, alzándolo para poder abrazarlo. Volvía a sentirse como cuando era pequeño, con su perro, Barbarroja, entre sus brazos, muerto. Perdiendo a la única persona en el mundo con la que no se sentía un extraño, la única que lo quería sin prejuicios. La única que sacaba sus emociones y era capaz de destruir la firme contención llena de lógica que se había construido. Había estado mucho tiempo solo, pero ahora que había encontrado a John, que lo había recuperado, no podía perderle.

\- No me hagas suplicarte... John... No te mueras. Te prohibo que te mueras... Para esto, John...

\- Sherlock... -murmuró el doctor.

El detective alzó la cabeza de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, a tiempo de ver la mueca de dolor de John. Rió, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

\- Estoy aqui, John. He vuelto -dijo, y lo apretó contra él, de forma protectora y un tanto posesiva -. Estoy aquí.

John tosió, y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sherlock, que tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos por las lágrimas. Sherlock podía contar las veces que a había llorado de verdad, y eran dos. Le temblaba el labio, también. Que humano se sentía. Qué... sentimental.

\- Sherlock... ¿estoy muerto? -preguntó, confundido - Porque duele bastante.

Las carcajadas aliviadas que dejó escapar resonaron con fuerza en la fábrica. Podía oír ya la sirena de las ambulancias.

\- No, John. Pero mira que no será por no intentarlo.

El doctor apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sin fuerza, y aspiró en profundidad. Aquel olor... a casa. A Sherlock. A noches enteras en vela por un caso. A Baker Street.

\- ¿Y por qué puedo verte? ¿Y tocarte?

\- Es largo de contar.

\- Moran...

Sherlock echó una mirada al cadáver en el suelo, un poco más lejos de ellos, y acomodó al doctor en su regazo.

\- Muerto. Está muerto, John. Ya no puede hacerte daño. Estás a salvo. La ambulancia ya está aquí. Te llevarán al hospital y te pondrás bien...- dijo, hablando muy deprisa. No podía clamarse. Notó como la cabeza de John caía inerte contra su pecho, y su respiración se volvía casi inexistente. Le buscó el pulso, y por poco no lo detecta -¿John? ¡John, despierta! -estaba muerto de miedo otra vez. El doctor estaba blanco como una vela. Había perdido mucha sangre. Su bufanda chorreaba - ¡AYUDA!- bramó, desgañitándose. Los técnicos de la ambulancia llegaron en seguida hasta allí. Tomaron a John en brazos, lo bajaron, y lo tendieron en una camilla antes de subirlo a la ambulancia. No le dejaron acompañarles.

Sherlock se subió al coche de Mary, tirando la bufanda ensangrentada al suelo, y condujo como un maníaco hasta el hospital, siguiendo a la ambulancia. Cuando llegó, se sentó en la sala de espera, con la cabeza entre las manos, y un insoportable tic nervioso. Mary apareció poco después y, al ver al expresión de la cara del detective, no dijo nada y se sentó también a esperar. Sherlock perdía los nervios cada segundo un poco más.

\- Perdona por el bofetón de antes - murmuró Mary.

Sherlock se frotó la cara.

\- No. No lo sientes en absoluto. No hace falta ni que me ponga a deducir para saber eso.

Ella se rió, una risa sin alegría de fondo.

\- Las convenciones sociales no son tu fuerte, ¿no? -puntualizó. Cogió una revista, intentó ojearla, pero su mirada, igual que le de Sherlock, iba cada dos por tres de vuelta a la puerta de los quirófanos -. En el fondo te lo merecías. Le dejaste solo. Estuvo muy mal por tu parte. Le hiciste daño, aún si esa no era tu intención.

El detective no contestó. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, intentando entretenerse mientras no había noticias de John.

El encargado de la operación salió del quirófano un largo tiempo después con las manos en los bolsillos, frotándose los ojos, cansado. Sherlock alzó la cabeza y se levantó, acercándose a él. Le miró, inquisitivo, esperando captar algo de su expresión sin necesidad de preguntar, pero los datos le bailaban en la cabeza. La información se le cruzaba. No podía pensar con claridad. El cirujano lo miró, con una ceja alzada, como si creyera que Sherlock era un desequilibrado que se había escapado de la planta de psicología, y entonces el detective carraspeó y se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo está?

El médico asintió, como si comprendiera.

\- ¿Es usted familia del doctor Watson?

Sherlock quedó sorprendido por semejante deducción. ¿Daba esa impresión?

\- No. Un... amigo. Llamé a la ambulancia.

El cirujano lo miró, y hubo una cosa, entre todo el caos, que Sherlock pudo distinguir. Su mirada de preocupación. Su corazón se detuvo un momento. Conocía esa mirada. Iba a perder a John. Todo por su culpa.

\- Lo siento, de veras. Ha perdido mucha sangre, y no tenemos ningún tipo compatible en reserva. Hemos sacado la bala y cerrado la herida, pero... es poco probable que pase de esta noche. Ahora mismo está sedado... pero haría falta un milagro, un donante de última hora...

Mary se levantó al oirlo, y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Se alejó un poco, y sacó el teléfono, llamando a alguien. Algún conocido de John, probablemente, quizá su familia. Sherlock no podía pensar. La sangre. Algo tan absurdo como un poco de sangre...  _Vamos, John. No puedes hacerme esto. No me dejes ahora_.  _Sobreviviste a la guerra, ¡maldita sea!_

Sherlock se subió más la manga del brazo derecho, donde se ponía los parches de nicotina y donde siempre había pensado que en caso de necesitarlo podría inyectarse algo, donde las venas eran visibles y fácilmente accesibles.

\- Yo soy su milagro. Coja mi sangre. Soy donante universal, estoy sano...

\- Lo siento, señor, pero tendríamos que realizar pruebas, análisis...

\- Mi presión arterial es normal -empezó, con los dientes apretados. Su tono de voz fue subiendo conforme seguía hablando-, no tengo enfermedades contagiosas, no consumo drogas intravenosas, mi historial de enfermedades cardíacas está limpio. Estoy sano, y soy la única opción de vivir de ese hombre, así que o me saca sangre ahora mismo, ¡o le juro que voy y lo hago yo! -gritó, furioso. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, inyectados en sangre. Parecía un psicópata. Una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí le miró con mala cara por hacer ruido.

Tal vez fue su mirada, su expresión, las heridas en su cara, o que todo su cuerpo decía que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que el doctor hiciera lo que le pedía, pero éste acabó por claudicar.

\- Está bien, señor...

\- Holmes.

El doctor arqueó una ceja, pero le puso una mano en la espalda, y le hizo acompañarle.

\- Muy bien, señor Holmes. Acompáñeme.

* * *

John abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco del hospital. Oyó el sonido de su respiración, y el pitido del Holter, que monitorizaba sus latidos con unos pitidos constantes que resultaban reconfortantes. Recordaba cosas sueltas de esa noche. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí metido. Recordaba el disparo, a Sebastian apuntándole con la pistola, a Sherlock gritando su nombre y cogiéndole mientras sangraba...

Se incorporó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, y gruñó de dolor. Miró abajo. Tenía el pecho descubierto, con el estómago vendado y la gasa un poco manchada en el costado derecho. Se palpó, y luego levantó los dedos. No era buena idea. Tocar la herida enviaba un ramalazo de dolor por sus nervios. Tenía una vía puesta en la vena del brazo por la que bajaba la sangre de una bolsa. ¿Le estaban haciendo una transfusión? Normal. Habría perdido mucha sangre... eso explicaba las alucinaciones.

\- Tranquilo, soldado. Todavía estás convaleciente. Tómatelo con calma.

John abrió mucho los ojos, paralizado. Intentó auto convencerse de que la voz que estaba a su lado no era la que creía que era, porque sabía que se estaba volviendo loco.  _Lo que oyes no es cierto, lo que oyes no es cierto... estás cansado, has perdido sangre, te han disparado. Respira hondo, esto no está pasando._

\- ¿John? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has mareado?

John cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara.

\- No me hables. No estás aquí. Eres cosa de mi mente.

Oyó la suave risa de Sherlock a su lado. Sonaba... aliviado.

\- Confía en mi, John. No tienes tanta imaginación.

John se decidió a mirarle. Se sorprendió cuando no vio la cara limpia a la que estaba acostumbrado en sus alucinaciones recurrentes, en sus sueños y en su palacio mental. Aquella cara de altos pómulos y ojos grises y penetrantes tenía un morado espectacular en un lado, y los suaves labios cortados. Una herida ya curada cruzaba la esquina de una de las cejas. No llevaba el abrigo oscuro con el que lo solía evocar, pero si una camisa azul marino, arremangada y con el cuello abierto. Su bufanda no estaba, tampoco. Las largas manos tenían restos de magulladuras en los nudillos, y descansaban sobre los reposabrazos del asiento de visitas de la habitación. John vio el parche de gasa en su antebrazo, justo por debajo del pliegue interior del codo.

\- Estás aquí de verdad -murmuró, dejándose caer contra las almohadas, sin dejar de mirarle. Vio a Sherlock sonreír, una sonrisa sincera, que pocas veces le había visto, y que, al parecer, solo le dedicaba a él - ¿Cómo...? Yo te vi... caer. Te... te tomé el pulso...

El detective se inclinó al frente, entrelazando su mirada con la del doctor.

\- Prometo que te lo explicaré todo, John. Es un truco. Solo un truco de magia.

John soltó una risa, miró al techo, y parpadeó. Había lágrimas en sus ojos ahora, aunque no cayó ninguna.

\- Todo... todo este tiempo... Creí que...

Apretó los labios, y cerró las manos en puños. Quería golpearle, se moría de ganas por partirle la cara. Aunque también tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarle. No se decidía entre una cosa o la otra, aunque allí tirado, en la cama, no había mucho que pudiera hacer respecto a ninguna de las dos cosas, tampoco. Hasta cierto punto, podía entender la extraña percepción del mundo que tenía Sherlock, y que no considerara que, el que un buen amigo (tal vez algo más) se suicidara delante de ti pudiera ser una fuente de dolor. No obstante, era humano. Tenía que entender que eso hacía sufrir a la gente. Que no todos eran robots capaz de controlar sus emociones.

Sintió los dedos de Sherlock, finos, largos, suaves y fríos, abrir los suyos, cerrados en un puño, y deslizarse entre ellos, entrelazándolos. John miró sus manos unidas, y luego a él, con los labios entreabiertos.

\- Lo siento, John. Lo siento mucho.

Aquellas palabras le desarmaron por completo. No sabía si estaba pidiendo perdón por el que un loco le disparara buscándole a él, o por lo otro. De cualquier manera, le supo a gloria. Sherlock no era una persona dada a disculparse por nada con facilidad. Y le perdonó. Si en algún momento había pensado no hacerlo, en ese momento lo hizo. Pensó en sus brazos rodeándole en la fábrica, en cómo lo sostenía, como si fuera su amado violín, con cuidado y seguridad, con firmeza, en el miedo que había visto en sus ojos mientras le hablaba. Estaba tan dolorido que creyó que, como el resto, lo había imaginado, pero veía aún restos de ese temor en sus ojos, como aquella vez en Baskerville. Le dio un suave apretón.

\- No te gusta mucho el bigote, ¿verdad?

Sherlock parpadeó, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

\- ¿John?

El aludido suspiró.

\- Llevas mirándolo intermitentemente desde que he despertado. Supongo que me desharé de él. A mi tampoco me acaba de convencer.

Sherlock se rió cuando John movió la nariz, haciendo que aquel bigote rubio danzara de un lado al otro mientras lo miraba con cierta desaprobación.

\- Te hace mayor -apuntó Sherlock, sonriente.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más, y cuando la enfermera entró para revisar a John y cambiarle el gotero, Sherlock deslizó su mano fuera de la suya para dejarla trabajar. Al médico no le gustó especialmente que ese contacto se rompiera, pero no se quejo en voz alta. Se limitó a hacer una mueca, a lo que el detective sonrió con cierta picardía. Al ver la bolsa de sangre y la de suero, y acordarse del parche en el brazo de él, ató cabos. Sherlock le había dado su sangre para la transfusión. Probablemente porque no quedaba en el almacén. Eso explicaba que estuviera algo más pálido de lo normal. Debían haberle sacado grandes cantidades si realmente no habían podido esperar a pedir más a un banco de sangre local.

\- Me has salvado la vida, Sherlock Holmes -observó, cuando la enfermera se hubo marchado, tras cambiarle el suero, y Sherlock volvió a coger su mano con fuerza.

El detective se recostó con un bostezo en el sofá, y cerró los ojos. Parecía más tranquilo ahora que sabía, por la enfermera y los informes médicos que ésta llevaba en la mano y que leyó cuando ella se despistó, que estaba estable y que en un par de días como mucho le darían la baja.

\- ¿Qué vez? -sonrió, enseñando los dientes, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Luego, John lo observó en silencio, curioso, y pensando que nunca había visto a Sherlock dormir (nunca, jamás, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que no era humano y que tenía una cama en su habitación para guardar las apariencias), vio como su respiración se iba volviendo lenta y pausada, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Le tentaba quedarse despierto y observarle dormir. Seguía sin creerse del todo que aquello fuera real... tal vez solo un efecto de los múltiples sedantes que le habían administrado durante la operación y la morfina del suero para evitar que la herida le doliera. No obstante, estaba cansado, y como médico sabía que el sueño era importante en una recuperación. Además, no iba a poder sacar mucho en claro si su "principal sujeto de investigación" estaba fuera de servicio. De modo que se acomodó en las almohadas, sin soltar su mano de la de Sherlock, y cerró los ojos, abandonándose también al sueño de nuevo.


	5. Rise and back home

Sherlock no se separó de John en todo momento durante su estancia en el hospital, relativamente corta teniendo en cuenta la herida del costado y la pérdida de sangre. Escuchó como su amigo hablaba con el cirujano que le operó, dándole las gracias y pidiéndole que le permitiera pedir el alta.

\- Soy médico, Arthur. Puedo cuidarme solo.

John apreció como Sherlock hacía una extraña mueca y carraspeó, como si se hubieran olvidado de él. Tenía las manos unidas bajo la nariz, y observaba todos los movimientos de ambos médicos con su mirada de halcón, siempre atenta, los ojos grises fijos en él cuando creía que no le miraba. Sherlock carraspeó, y cruzó las piernas en su asiento, esperando, como diciendo: "Estoy perfectamente capacitado para cuidar de ti".

John le miró, parpadeando y supo, de alguna manera supo, que podía ver las preguntas de Sherlock brillando en sus ojos, hirviendo en su cerebro, saltando como el maíz al calor, esperando para salir a la mínima de cambio. Preguntas para él. Pero John tenía también muchas, y todas merecían ser respondidas. Ya había esperado bastante.

Al parecer, el cirujano y John eran amigos del hospital donde trabajaba. Tras comprobar que todo estaba más o menos bien, y recomendarle un par de cosas, y mucho descanso, le trajo los papeles del alta a John para que los firmara.

Sherlock ayudó al doctor a abandonar el hospital, porque la herida le dolía al caminar y el bastón seguía en su armario en el apartamento de Whitechapel. El detective estaba extremadamente pendiente de él, hasta el punto de resultar prácticamente asfixiante. Tras todo aquel tiempo lejos de él, su comportamiento asocial (de sociópata bien integrado, en palabras del propio Sherlock) le resultaba algo extraño, aunque no desagradable. Parecía que hubiera encontrado un juguete viejo, perdido, y que aún recordara como usarlo. Aún no podía creer que, tras todo aquel dolor, la soledad y la pena, él realmente estuviera allí. No era como si nunca se hubiera marchado, porque parecía que Sherlock había decidido que una forma apropiada para compensarle por hacerle sufrir era atenderle, quizá incluso en exceso. Sentía curiosidad por él.

No era muy observador, eso no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, pero hasta un tonto podía apreciar que llevaba la misma ropa que el día que le vio en la fábrica: misma camisa, mismos pantalones (con obstinadas manchas oscuras de sangre seca adheridas al tejido, y la piel bajo las uñas manchada). John había preguntado a Arthur, justo antes de abandonar el hospital, si su amigo se había movido de su habitación en esos dos días que había estado recluido, y el otro le sonrió.

\- Se ha quedado todo el tiempo. Dudo mucho que haya dormido, incluso –observó, cuando John le pidió al detective si podía irle a buscar un sándwich o algo para comer. Ahora que le habían quitado la vía, tenía un hambre de lobo. Una mera excusa para conseguir unos minutos a solas con el cirujano que al principio no creyó que funcionara. Le parecía demasiado obvio, incluso para él. No obstante, Sherlock salió de la habitación en silencio, asintiendo. Parecía… concentrado en otra cosa -. Intentamos que respetara el horario de visitas, pero parece que no va con él.

\- ¿Seguir las normas? ¿Sherlock? El día que las ranas críen pelo –se rió.

Arthur le palmeó la espalda, y luego le apretó el hombro.

\- Nunca me contaste que conocías al héroe de Reichenbach –apuntó, guiñándole un ojo -. Parece que os lleváis muy bien.

John suspiró.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no le oía llamar así –replicó, y por su mente pasaron toda clase de palabras: fraude, timo, estafa, mentiroso, loco, psicópata… las que no había cesado de escuchar en los últimos tiempos -. Es agradable pensar que las cosas pueden mejorar.

Arthur se metió las manos en la bata blanca, y miró al frente. Sherlock caminaba hacia allí, ya de vuelta, con un sándwich en una caja para llevar, y una botella de agua en la otra dando pasos largos, su abrigo oscuro agitándose tras él. No llevaba la bufanda, y eso hacía que la imagen que recordaba no fuera del todo completa, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser gloriosa.

\- Querido amigo, siempre he apreciado las mentes brillantes, y él es una de las más lustrosas que he tenido el placer de conocer en esta vida. Seguí atentamente las noticias sobre su caso cuando hubo el juicio de Moriarty hace ya casi dos años, y ni por un momento creí la versión de la prensa. Nadie puede ser un fraude tan perfecto, pero si un genio de ese calibre –Arthur observó a John, cuya vista seguía los movimientos del detective, al principio del pasillo. Estaba completamente absorto en lo que veía, casi ausente de la Tierra, y eso le sacó una sonrisa sin pensarlo –. Y las cosas ya han mejorado. Mientras estabas ingresado, el juez ha hecho público el dictamen –con esto, atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Watson, cuyos ojos azules volvieron repentinamente a la realidad desde muy arriba para clavarse en él -. Han admitido que las pruebas son concluyentes y que, con sus más sinceras disculpas, se equivocaron y James Moriarty realmente era un criminal, siendo Richard Brooke un invento astuto, y Sherlock Holmes el único detective asesor del mundo… supuestamente fallecido, claro.

A partir de ahí, la conversación se detuvo, llegando dicho detective con la comida de John. Le tendió el bocadillo y el agua, y tras despedirse del cirujano, ambos salieron del hospital. Sherlock pidió un taxi, y le ayudó a entrar antes de acercarse al conductor y darle la dirección. John se pasó el cinturón de seguridad, y cuando el otro entró, sentándose a su lado, se lo quedó mirando. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mientras el coche se ponía en marcha, y se incorporaba al fluido tráfico Londinense. La mano de Sherlock, desnuda y blanca, sin sus habituales guantes de piel, fue a al encuentro de la suya y le apretó con ligereza, entrelazando sus dedos con los del doctor, intentando concentrar una mirada que parecía vaga.

\- ¿Cómo?

Sherlock le miró y abrió la boca una y otra vez, como un pez fuera del agua. John se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le veía sin palabras, y casi podría jurar que estaba un poco ruborizado.

\- Bueno, no fue  _fácil_ , pero Moran dejó un sobre para mi en tu apartamento con fotos de la escena del crimen, una carta que era más bien una declaración de principios, y una pista, que me llevaría hasta ti –empezó, hablando tan rápido que casi ni se entendía a sí mismo -. Lo complicado fue encontrar el lugar. No había muchos sitios aislados cerca, así que se podría decir que tuve suerte al acertar. Digamos que fue una corazonada, aunque eso no es un procedimiento lógico y por supuesto, de ningún modo aceptable…

\- Sherlock…

Pero él no podía parar. Parecía que le habían dado cuerda y ya no sería capaz de detenerse hasta que se le acabara.

\- Sabía que Moriarty tenía colaboradores aún activos en Gran Bretaña, y creí haber acabado con todos, pero Moran es… era una rata escurridiza. Tenía… algún tipo de relación con él. Supongo que amorosa, por las connotaciones implícitas en el lenguaje que usó en la pista en la cartera… Descubrir que era uno de los suyos y no un seguidor fanático fue relativamente sencillo, debido al nombre que empleó para referirse a ti. Usó el término "mascota", y eso únicamente se lo he oído decir a una sola persona. Eso reducía considerablemente el número de sospechosos a un par de individuos, pero tenía que conocerte con una cierta anterioridad. El plan requería de una cierta preparación, de modo que se lo tomó con calma. Tuvo que obtener tus huellas dactilares para emplear la pistola con la que dispararon a la víctima y poder hacer que el análisis te diera a ti como culpable, de modo que tuviste que entrar en contacto directo con él en algún momento, así que entré en tus archivos de visitas de la consulta desde la muerte de Moriarty hasta hoy, y descarté nombres y personas…

\- ¡Sherlock! –exclamó el doctor, airado, y el otro se detuvo en seco. No le importaba saber cómo le había encontrado (lo admitiría más tarde: tal vez un poco). Quería saber otra cosa, algo que apremiaba más - ¿Cómo?

Holmes lo miró, sus ojos grises volviéndose tormentosos de repente. Tomó aire, y, como si lo hubieran desinflado, procedió a contarle, con todo lujo de detalles, la recreación de su falso suicidio, la implicación de Mycroft y Molly Hooper, como juntos habían escenificado la mayor tapadera de la historia.

John se había quedado sin palabras, completamente mudo. No sabía que decir. Había montado mil historias en su cabeza, mil versiones en las que Sherlock un día regresaba a por él, apareciendo en la ventana como un murciélago pálido y larguirucho, o como aparecía en su consulta, con uno de esos ridículos disfraces que tanto parecían gustarle y con su acento francés mal disimulado; chocando con él "accidentalmente" en un día lluvioso por la calle, o tocando el violín en plena noche, despertándose con las suaves notas del arco acariciando las cuerdas, con Bach sonando de fondo. Ninguna de sus fantasías se correspondía con aquello, con la verdad pura, simple y desnuda. Y tan evidente, sin embargo… Ni Molly ni Mycroft habían asistido al entierro, o habían ido con él y la Señora Hudson a la tumba a dejar flores. El mayor de los Holmes había insistido en que permaneciera en Baker Street cuando quiso mudarse. Nunca más volvieron a verse. Tan obvio tendría que haberle resultado, que por eso mismo era perfecto.

\- John. Di algo, por el amor de Dios –pidió Sherlock, apretándole la mano, aún cogida a la suya -. Lo que sea.

John se quedó en blanco. No era capaz de hilar sus pensamientos de modo que formaran una frase mínimamente coherente.

\- Todo este tiempo… y solo fue teatro… Pensé que… -murmuró.  _Pensé que te había perdido. Pensé que me alegraría tanto de verte que todo lo demás no tendría importancia, pero… aún duele_ , pensó -. Estuve… - empezó, sintiendo que su cerebro empezaba a reaccionar. Pestañeó, y miró las calles que pasaban rápidamente al otro lado del cristal de la ventanilla. Estaban muy cerca ya de su casa.

Sabía… una parte de él estaba convencido de que aquello era como el cuento de Cenicienta, que su zapato de cristal era Sherlock, y bajarse de aquel taxi sería como escuchar las campanadas de las doce mientras todo lo bueno que el hada madrina había traído consigo se esfumaba. Por un lado, quería bajarse, acabar con aquello. Olvidar, como hasta hacía unos días, que aquello había pasado, que había conocido a un hombre tan extraordinario y brillante como extraño, y que Sherlock Holmes era historia, y por otro, deseaba que aquel viaje no acabara nunca, poder quedarse allí sentado, con los dedos entrelazados con los de Sherlock para siempre como un ancla, permanecer bajo aquel hechizo para siempre. No podía permitirse lo último, porque si seguía viviendo en aquella burbuja de ilusiones, algún día esta explotaría y se lo llevaría consigo definitivamente. Y la primera sería matar al John Watson que estaba orgulloso de ser, el que era, para dejar un cascarón vacío en su lugar.

\- Lo siento, John.

El taxi se detuvo frente al apartamento, y sin pensar, John salió del vehículo. Oyó a Sherlock maldecir a su espalda, y mientras pagaba al conductor, John sacó las llaves de la entrada, y se metió en el portal, de camino al ascensor. No iba a mirar atrás, aunque podía oír la llamada del detective, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez. Subió al ascensor y se volvió de cara a la puerta a tiempo de ver como Sherlock se había colado tras él, y le miraba desde el otro lado del cristal.

\- ¡John, espera!

El ascensor le llevó arriba, y casi pudo oír a Sherlock corriendo escaleras arriba, intentando ser más rápido que aquel artilugio. Cuando llegó a su planta, salió, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su piso, Sherlock apareció, jadeante.

\- John, puedo…

John no escuchó. Echó el brazo atrás, con ganas y energía (aún sabiendo que la herida del costado le dolería horrores), y estampó su puño cerrado contra la mandíbula de Sherlock. Oyó el impacto, atronando en sus oídos igual que un disparo, y agitó la mano, con los nudillos doloridos, y haciendo una mueca por el dolor agudo en su costado. El detective se pasó una mano por los labios, partidos de nuevo y sangrando, y observó las yemas de sus dedos, manchadas de sangre. Había supuesto que la violencia sería una de las posibles respuestas emocionales de John al contarle lo de su falso suicidio, y se había creído preparado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.. Luego miró a John a los ojos, y la mirada que vio le dejó completamente descolocado. De pronto, John, de más baja estatura que él (no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que tuviera que agacharse un poco para mirarle a los ojos), le pareció más alto. Las manos del doctor de agarraron el cuello del abrigo, y lo estamparon con fuerza contra la pared, de espaldas. Lo que Sherlock veía en aquellos iris azules no era rabia, ni violencia física a punto de hacerse presente. Era algo completamente distinto, algo que en ninguno de los casos habría podido prever. Aquella respuesta, aunque fuera emocional, no era  _lógica_.

Maldito factor humano.

Los labios de John se estamparon contra los suyos casi al momento, sin dejarle respirar o hablar siquiera. Quedó paralizado por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Y es que John nunca lo había besado así. La única vez que Sherlock había hecho eso fue tras el caso de Irene Adler, en el apartamento de Baker Street, pero entonces él había llevado la voz cantante, no el militar. Todas sus ideas, sus frases, sus deducciones, su plan para contarle todo a John volaron lejos, huyendo al limbo de la mano de aquella boca. El beso sabía a hierro y sal, a la sangre que aún le manaba del corte abierto por el puñetazo pero, sobre todas las cosas, sabía a John Watson.

Se dejó hacer hasta que se separó un instante para dejarle respirar, tiempo que él, como no, empleó de forma distinta.

\- John, tu costado… necesitas reposo… -jadeó, sin aire por su frenética carrera por las escaleras para alcanzar al ascensor y por aquel beso que le había dejado la mente completamente en blanco. Su cabeza estaba en la nada más absoluta, pero podía recordar la bala que había atravesado la carne del doctor, y la sangre que había perdido y que casi lo mata, y apreciar los gestos corporales lo suficiente como para saber que le dolía.

-A la mierda con mi costado, la bala y la sangre –replicó John, como si le leyera el pensamiento -. A la mierda con todo –gruñó, antes de volver a tirar de él hacia abajo por las solapas, y silenciarle con un nuevo beso.

Sherlock estaba atrapado. Literalmente, estaba aplastado por el cuerpo de John contra la pared, y qué decir que esa prisión era deliciosa, pero también estaba secuestrado, apresado por la boca de John, por su olor a naftalina, After-shave de marca blanca, y a suavizante de limón para la ropa, su olor al té verde de la Señora Hudson que tanto había extrañado y que seguía pegado a él aún a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto, esa sinfonía aromática que solo John sabía tocar y que empezaba a someter al hedor de desinfectante y látex del hospital.

Todo lo que olía, respiraba, tocaba y sentía era John.

Por una vez, su mente estaba completamente inoperativa, saturada por la cantidad de información que recibía de todas partes, abrumada por lo que le rodeaba: las manos de John colándose bajo su abrigo, pequeñas, de dedos cortos y cuadrados pero muy firmes, sin temblores violentos ni espasmos de ningún tipo. Se movieron juntos, Sherlock de espaldas, siguiendo los pasos de John como si estuvieran bailando y, pese a todo el bucle de cosas que estaba haciendo que perdiera el oremus, recordó que la puerta del apartamento había sido forzada, y que ninguna de las dos cerraduras estaba en condiciones. Cuando chocaron contra el oscuro listón de madera, este cedió y se abrió bajo su peso, batiéndose y chocando con un ruido sordo contra la pared interior del recibidor. Sherlock anotó como pudo en su lista mental de tareas encargarse de llamar a su hermano... con la esperanza de que se ocuparía de procurarles un cerrajero.

Su abrigo cayó pesadamente en el suelo, alrededor de los pies de ambos como una nube oscura de gruesa tela azul marino. John cerró la puerta con el pie, y con las manos cogió la cara de un aún abrumado Sherlock, cuyos ojos cerrados se habían vuelto al interior de las cuencas en un frustrado intento de recuperar algo de la poca cordura que le quedaba, supuso. No iba a negar que había soñado con ese momento, con volver a besar a John. La primera vez había resultado satisfactoria (mucho, en realidad), pero había algo que claramente estaba mal en ese beso, algún tipo de elemento discordante que le hacía pensar que no estaba del todo bien. Que fallaba. Tal vez era su falta de control en el asunto, o simplemente el lugar o el momento, pero en aquel encuentro, en el contacto, no estaba todo lo que recordaba. Había algo... amargo.

Paladeó el sabor de algo salado en la lengua, y frunció el ceño. Sal. ¿Sudor? ¿Mar? No. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Hacía frío ese día, y estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier playa, en plena ciudad de Londres. Los ojos grises de Sherlock se abrieron, sorprendidos, al tiempo que notaba como dos pequeñas gotas se le resbalaban por las mejillas, le resbalaban por la piel, se alojaban en las comisuras de su boca, y descendían por su barbilla. Lágrimas. Pero no eran suyas. Eran de John.

Con suavidad, Sherlock cubrió las manos de John en su cara con las suyas, y las separó con cuidado. Separó su boca de la del médico, jadeando, y se distanció lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Sentía el corazón latirle contra las cotillas solo de pensar que se había hecho daño de alguna manera. Le puso las manos en las mejillas, rojas y ardientes, y limpió las lágrimas que le caían silenciosas de los ojos cerrados con los pulgares.

\- John, ¿te duele algo? ¿El costado...? -preguntó. Al ver que no respondía, abrió la camisa de John rápidamente, y pasó los dedos con mucha suavidad sobre el vendaje que le envolvía el torso. La gasa blanca estaba algo manchada de sangre, pero nada que resultara preocupante. La herida se había abierto un poco.

Se irguió, y se llevó a John con cuidado hasta su cama. Lo sentó allí, y le quitó la camisa con cuidado, despacio, intentando no hacerle más daño. Cuando acabó, colgó la prenda del respaldo de una silla, y volvió a la cama, John estaba con las manos en la cabeza, los hombros caídos, y temblaba de forma violenta. Se acercó para tomarle la temperatura, y cuando estuvo a su lado, sentado en el colchón, los brazos de John le rodearon con firmeza el cuello hasta casi llegar al punto de asfixia y no lo soltaron.

\- Dime que es real. Por favor -suplicó, enterrando la cara en su hombro. Podía sentir como apretaba los párpados, si poder abrirlos, o no querer hacerlo -. No podré...

Sherlock dejó de respirar durante unos instantes preciosos. John creía que todo aquello era un sueño. Se sacó los zapatos, y moviéndose con cuidado para no hacerle daño, se tumbó en la cama de John, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran dos personas con total comodidad. El rubio se acomodó como pudo, aferrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, pegándo se cuerpo al suyo. La sensación de contacto con otra persona, dándole calor, fue nueva y extraña para Sherlock, y curiosamente agradable, enviando corrientes eléctricas de sutil voltaje por su sistema nervioso, provocándole un efecto extraño, como un excitante y un sedante al mismo tiempo. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de John, de forma protectora, y con la otra cogió una manta gris, de lana, que había junto a la cama. La estiró sobre ambos, asegurándose de que el otro quedaba completamente cubierto, y le pasó las manos por el pelo. Lo cierto era que estaba un poco incómodo con la situación porque lo que John parecía necesitar desesperadamente en ese momento era consuelo, y un sociópata no era la mejor fuente de alivio para nadie, pero era John. John era la excepción a todo lo que Sherlock había creído como norma hasta la fecha, todos los paréntesis en la obra de su día a día, todas las entradas y notas al pie de página de cada una de sus deducciones. Tenía una torre entera de su palacio mental dedicada única y exclusivamente a John Watson, y el área no cesaba de expandirse.

\- Estoy aquí, John. Es real.

Necesitaba saber que podía proporcionar a John el consuelo, la paz que él le daba, así que peinó con sus largos dedos el pelo ya algo largo del médico, masajeándo con suavidad el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos, recordando que su madre se lo había hecho muy a menudo en su infancia temprana, cuando estaba muy nervioso, y que eso siempre le tranquilizaba. Recordó, no sin cariño, las noches en las que había fuertes tormentas, con rayos blancos que hendían el cielo e iluminaban la noche, proyectando extrañas sombras en la oscuridad sempiterna de su cuarto. Los rayos eran algo que aterrorizaba a Sherlock, aún a día de hoy, por la posibilidad de que uno les cayera encima. Su madre, esas noches, entraba en su habitación, se sentaba con él en la cama, y le peinaba el pelo con los dedos lentamente, tarareando una canción antigua, hasta que se dormía.

Sumido en sus recuerdos, comenzó a tararear en voz baja y grave la melodía de la canción, mirando fíjamente a John. Podía sentir su respiración contra la piel de la clavícula , intentando ralentizarse y regularse. Estaba intentando parar de llorar. También sentía el latido raudo de su corazón a través de la piel del pecho contra su caja torácica. Le recordó al batir frenético de las alas de un colibrí, como si deseara echar a volar en cualquier momento.

No supo cuanto tiempo exáctamente pasó antes de que su cabeza se desconectara por completo, y se le cerraran los ojos, antes de sentir como los latidos de John volvían a su cadencia habitual, y su respiración se ralentizaba, pero lo último de lo que fue plenamente consciente fue de la proximidad de sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo la suave manta gris, y de la mano de John abierta sobre su pecho, justo donde tenía el corzón.

* * *

John despertó con una punzada de dolor en el costado, aguda y fuerte, demandando su atención. Lo primero de lo que fue inmediatamente consciente fue del olor a humano y a madera que había a su lado, y del calor. Era un calor reconfortante, casi veraniego, en todo su estómago y piernas. En su cara. Lo siguiente fue el movimiento ascendente-descendente de su cabeza de forma regular, suave, y de que no estaba durmiendo tumbado, precisamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un cuerpo largo y esbelto, de piel blanca durmiendo bajo él.

Jadeó al ver a Sherlock allí tumbado, con las largas piernas estiradas sobre el colchón, la cabeza ladeada sobre las almohadas, con la barbilla apoyada donde antes había estado su cabeza. Uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura, y la otra descansaba en sus hombros, descuidadamente caída. John pensó que no había visto nunca nada tan atractivo ni tan extraño. Podía contar con dos dedos las veces que había visto dormir al detective. Parecía que aquella no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Dormido parecía un ángel, en el sentido de que parecía en paz con la vida y muy relajado, al contrario de como se mostraba una vez despierto. Se preguntó si soñaría y, en ese caso, con qué. Seguramente con algún caso, con asesinatos sin resolver, e intrigas, complicadas y casi imposibles. Lo miró, apoyándose sobre el codo. El lugar en la mandíbula donde lo había golpeado el día anterior estaba ahí, una zona pequeña y ovalada de color oscuro. Junto al labio partido, y los restos de un golpe en un pómulo, su aspecto era francamente horrible. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos los labios entreabiertos y finos, y al sentir su aliento, se retiró, sin querer despertarle.

Así que todo había sido cierto. Sherlock estaba realmente vivo, allí, con él. Lo había salvado, otra vez. Se habían besado en la entrada de su apartamento. John se sonrojó violentamente, sin poder evitarlo. El rojo de sus mejillas aumentó al ser ya plenamente consciente de que había dormido mejor que nunca, y todo porque había estado abrazado a Sherlock, usándolo como almohada, no, como un colchón. John Watson acababa de pasar la noche durmiendo sobre Sherlock Holmes, usándolo como cama. Y había sido delicioso.

El detective emitió unos ruiditos graves, se removió un poco, y estiró un brazo mientras bostezaba, arqueando la espalda y estirándose como un gato. Parpadeó, frotándose los ojos, y bizqueó por un momento. Miró a su alrededor, repentinamente tenso, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en él, observándolo desde abajo. Sherlock siempre había dicho que John no observaba, pero, en aquel momento, fugazmente, John vio en su expresión, justo antes de recordar donde se encontraba, que Sherlock había estado haciendo cosas peligrosas durante esos dieciocho meses, cosas que lo habían agotado y que lo habían mantenido en guardia de forma permanente. Cosas que tal vez no querría contarle. Porque reconocía esa sensación de despertar y no saber si estás o no en peligro, de estar en tensión por si vas o no a morir.

\- Buenos días -saludó, con la voz ronca por el sueño, todavía. Sherlock sonrió, y apretó el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura ligeramente.

\- Buenos... -dijo, pensativo, clavando su mirada tormentosa en él - Supongo que es una buena forma de expresarlo. Has dormido bien -apuntó, alzando una de las comisuras de su boca.

\- También tú -observó John. Lo había estado observando esos instantes, y había atado cabos. Tal vez (o con total seguridad) no fuera tan inteligente como Sherlock Holmes, pero era médico, y podía deducir por las marcas de cansancio en su cara que estaba tremendamente cansado. La falta de sueño le había pasado factura- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sherlock suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sabía que perdería la batalla contra John. Era muy testarudo.

\- Dormí un par de horas en el hospital... cuando me sacaron sangre, pero la última vez que descansé más de una hora seguida fue hace veinte días.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Podrías haber enfermado! -riñó John, enfadado. La falta de sueño demasiado prolongada podía tener consecuencias desastrosas, sobre todo en el cerebro, pero también en el sistema nervioso, muscular... - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

El detective hizo una mueca, y observó el rostro de John atentamente.

\- Te duele la herida. Voy a buscarte algo de comer y unos calmantes. Aséate mientras, si quieres -sugirió. John se ruborizó de nuevo cuando Sherlock lo tomó de los hombros y lo bajó de sí con cuidado. Aún seguía sobre él, y a ninguno de los dos les había resultado incómodo.

Se levantó en cuanto le vio desaparecer de la habitación, y se encaminó al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha que le despejara. Seguía enfadado con Sherlock por haberle engañado todo ese tiempo y haber dejado que creyera que estaba muerto, pero también se alegraba de que hubiera sido así, y le resultaba muy complicado conciliar ambos pensamientos cuando sabía que lo había besado, que habían dormido abrazados (sobre él), y que había cuidado de él cuando creyó que el balazo lo había afectado de tal manera que creía que no era real, y que se había escapado de su palacio mental, que se había vuelto loco definitivamente.

Se quitó los pantalones, abrió el grifo del agua caliente, y se metió en la ducha. Al sentir el agua contra su piel, cambió de idea, y giró la manivela hasta conseguir que saliera fría. Jesús, mucho mejor.

* * *

El resto del día, Sherlock no se separó de John, y lo gastaron en el piso. Había querido salir, pero Sherlock fue extrañamente categórico a la hora de frustrar cualquiera de sus intentos por escabullirse de su propia casa para ir a dar un paseo, alegando que le habían dado el alta con la condición de que descansara. Mycroft, evidentemente, se pasó por allí a una hora indeterminada de la mañana con un cerrajero para arreglar el problema de su puerta reventada. Cuando se enteró de que John sabía que le había estado ocultando que Sherlock seguía con vida, se disculpó, pareciendo apropiadamente avergonzado. Aunque esta emoción no le duraría ni media hora.

\- ¿Así que lo último que te pidió, eh? -inquirió John, sabiendo que le había mentido descaradamente - Debió resultarte divertido pensar que yo ignoraba por completo lo retorcido de esa frase.

Mycroft, sentado en el sofá rojo del salón, con las piernas cruzadas, jugueteó con su bastón mientras su hermano, junto al médico, le miraba fijamente, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los ojos entrecerrados fijos en el mayor de los Holmes, las manos unidas bajo la nariz.

\- No te estaba mintiendo, John. Simplemente omití información que consideré innecesaria y confidencial. Realmente fue lo último que me pidió... antes de marcharse.

\- Omitir información es lo mismo que mentir, Mycroft -apuntó él, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ahora sabía que Sherlock había abandonado Londres durante ese largo periodo de tiempo.

\- Pido disculpas por el daño que te haya podido ocasionar. Supongo que, una vez más, los sentimientos resultan algo complejo de manejar, y de nuevo me alegro de no tener que experimentar dicho descontrol en carne propia -Mycroft miró su reloj, y luego a su hermano y a John, que no apartaban la vista de él. Sherlock parecía querer destriparlo (aunque no era novedad), y su compañero resultaba novedosamente ilegible. Se puso en pie, colocándose la americana del traje -. Es hora de irme. Tengo una agenda apretada últimamente...

\- Ni que lo digas.

Mycroft prosiguió, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

\- ... pero ha sido un gusto veros... a ambos... y comprobar que estáis bien. Le deseo una pronta recuperación, doctor Watson -despidió. Cuando vio a John dispuesto a levantarse, negó con la cabeza -. No se moleste. Sé donde está la salida. Buenos días.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, John se hundió en el sofá, mirando fijamente el lugar en el que Mycroft había estado sentado, meditando a cerca de cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Tenía montones de preguntas en la cabeza, pero no sabía cómo plantearlas de forma satisfactoria. Finalmente, se decidió por una de ellas.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?

Sherlock lo miró, descentrado. Había estado ocupado pensando en algo más, mirando a la cama hecha de su habitación, visible desde donde estaba sentado, y no parecía haber entendido la pregunta. Cuando lo hizo, quiso esquivarla.

\- Estuve... en muchos sitios. Europa, principalmente.

\- Haciendo... ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Qué era tan... urgente, tan secreto, que no podías contármelo?

Sherlock bajó las manos, y se las cogió por delante del cuerpo.

\- Desmantelé la red de Moriarty. No podía dejar que siguiera operando. Sabía que mientras sus seguidores, sus afiliados, siguieran funcionando, existiría un peligro real y peor. Él los controlaba, de algún modo. Cuando murió, se volvieron imprevisibles. Iban por libre.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Te habría acompañado, hubiera ido contigo. ¡Podrían haberte matado, por Dios! Y no te atrevas a decirme que no existía esa posibilidad, porque sé que fue arriesgado. Es por eso que no has dormido. Nunca pasas tanto tiempo en vela por un caso, y he visto tu reacción al despertar esta mañana. Estabas desubicado, creías que estabas en peligro -dijo John, encarándose a él en el sofá. Vio las cejas arqueadas de Sherlock y su expresión de sorpresa, y no pudo evitar marcarse un tanto mental -. Ahora ya no eres el único listillo del grupo.

\- Brillante deducción, John. Estoy muy gratamente impresionado -alabó Sherlock, estudiándolo con un nuevo fervor -. Hubiera querido que me acompañaras, John. Hubiera querido no tener que engañarte así. Confieso que no pensé que reaccionarías así. Las emociones... no son mi fuerte. Pero yo... probablemente en otras circunstancias habría conseguido encontrar una forma para no haber tenido que hacerlo, pero allí arriba, en la azotea de Bart's... lo último que hice fue pensar con claridad. Creí, cuando subí, que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero no fue así. Moriarty jugó conmigo. Descubrió teclas de mi que ni yo sabía que podía tocar, y las usó para utilizarme. Usó lo único a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar para tener lo que quería: a mi, muerto. Y casi lo consiguió.

" Creí que había descubierto su juego, pero justo cuando pensé que lo había llevado a mi terreno, dio su golpe de gracia. Tenía a la Señora Hudson, a Lestrade bajo la vigilancia de asesinos preparados para dar la orden de ejecución en caso de que no saltara. Te tenía a ti, con un francotirador apuntándote a la cabeza. Si salté de aquel edificio, fue para salvarte la vida, John. Fue para protegerte. Sabía que si descubrías la verdad, que estaba vivo, los amigos de Moriarty te seguirían y algo peor solo para encontrarme... como pasó con Moran. Si creías que había muerto, si todos lo creían... bueno. Era más fácil que así fuera. Aprovechando esa niebla, me colé en toda su red, y la desmantelé. Estuve infiltrado durante casi dos años. La noche en que Moran te secuestró, acababa de aterrizar en Londres después de acabar con la última de sus células.

John respiró hondo, tratando de ignorar el hecho increíble de que Sherlock había admitido que le quería, si bien no lo había dicho con palabras.

\- Siento mucho el daño que te he hecho, John, y siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal, pero... no podía dejar que te hicieran daño -finalizó, en voz baja. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, esperando una nueva pregunta que sabía que había.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo me encontraste? Y no me refiero a cuando Moran me tenía en la fábrica. Me refiero a aquí. Como supiste de este sitio. ¿Te lo dijo Mycroft? -preguntó.

Sherlock se giró hacia él, doblando las piernas bajo el cuerpo, sentándose en el sofá de cara a John.

\- Mi red de vagabundos seguía activa. Algunos estaban al tanto de que seguía vivo... solo un par, los de confianza. Cuando tenía un momento, me ponía en contacto con ellos para que me dieran información sobre ti. Cómo estabas, dónde trabajabas, dónde vivías... estaba al tanto de casi todo, y más de una vez me sentí extremadamente tentado de llamarte, enviarte un mensaje o ponerme en contacto contigo de alguna manera segura y contártelo todo.

John aspiró por la nariz. El interés de Sherlock por él lo abrumaba. No tenía nada de particular, era un hombre aburrido, ex militar, médico en un hospital de la ciudad, con una cojera psicosomática intermitente, y una atracción fatal por el peligro. Que alguien como él se preocupara así... le hacía sentirse extraño... importante.

\- Cuando... cuando creí que estabas muerto... -murmuró- . En el cementerio... dije algunas cosas...

La expresión de Sherlock se suavizó.

\- Lo sé. Te oí. Estaba ahí -se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, escuchando el tic-tac de la segundera del reloj de pared de la cocina de John, hasta que el detective frunció el ceño -. Hay una cosa que no entiendo. He estado pensando en ello, intentando averiguar qué es, pero no he llegado a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria. Sería un detalle por tu parte aclarármelo.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó, sorprendido de que admitiera que había algo que no entendía.

\- Cuando vine a buscarte y entré, vi el desastre que Moran había montado en el piso, y llegué a la habitación. La cama fue algo que me desconcertó, la verdad. No había marcas de violencia ni evidencias de una pelea. Estuviste sentado en la cama, a punto de irte a dormir, a juzgar por la hora y el pijama con el que te encontré... pero ninguna posible actividad podía justificar que Sebastian se hubiera acercado a ti lo suficiente como para dejarte fuera de juego y arrastrarte. En un primer momento creí que habías estado leyendo, luego que meditabas, pero eres militar, así que habrías oído sus pasos y te habrías defendido, cosa que no pasó, de modo que tenías que haber estado o atado o muy distraído. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

John carraspeó, incómodo. Tal vez había llegado la hora de contarle algunas cosas a Sherlock, aunque se moriría de vergüenza al admitirlo.

\- Es... es una chorrada...

\- Para mí no lo es.

Miró sus ojos grises, buscando los suyos, y se le secó la boca. Estaba esperando una respuesta, y no lo dejaría hasta que la obtuviera. John nunca había pensado que algún día tendría que explicar a nadie nada acerca de su pequeño lugar de paz, porque le faltaban aplomo y convicción para atreverse a encarar a alguien directamente y decirle que tenía un palacio mental. Probablemente le nombrarían rey de una habitación acolchada con camisa de fuerza en una institución mental. Lo curioso era que, en alguien como Sherlock, aquello ni siquiera sonaba ridículo. Parecía, de algún modo, lógico que alguien como él necesitara de algo así. Pero John... un tipo normal, con una inteligencia no muy superior a la media, y un trabajo estable y normal, no parecía el tipo de persona brillante a quien se le pueden justificar las excentricidades, sino todo lo contrario. El tipo de persona a la que, cuando te cuenta que tiene una habitación en su cabeza en la que ve gente que ha muerto y habla con ella, le recetas una cantidad casi obscena de medicamentos cerebrales y lo envías a la planta de psicología.

Cuando vio que Sherlock permanecía aún en la misma posición, suspiró.

\- Te vas a reír de mi...

\- Prometo no hacerlo. Palabra.

John se acomodó en el asiento, repentinamente incómodo.

\- Cuando tú... después de que tú... saltaras... no estuve muy bien. Pasé unos meses muy malos...

\- Tu cojera volvió -aportó Sherlock. Al ver su mirada de sorpresa, siguió -. Vi tu bastón en el armario cuando vine a buscarte, y Mycroft me dijo que habías vuelto a ver a tu psicóloga. Era fácil atar cabos -se encogió de hombros.

John parpadeó varias veces, con la boca abierta, hasta que meneó la cabeza, y la cerró.

\- La Señora Hudson tampoco estaba muy allá... deberías disculparte con ella también, por cierto... pero el caso es que tenía pesadillas. Como cuando volví de Afganistán... pero tú estabas en ellas. Soñaba que saltabas, una y otra, y otra vez. Era un sinfín de veces.

\- ¿Y dormir en mi cuarto no ayudó?

La voz del detective estaba cubierta de una auténtica curiosidad cuando le interrumpió. John ignoró el que Sherlock supiera que había estado pasando las noches en su cama. Ese hombre lo sabía todo. Se preguntó qué lo habría delatado: algún olor, una pieza de ropa que se olvidara en Baker Street donde no debía, un pelo suelto en la almohada... cualquier cosa.

\- No -suspiró -. Al principio sí, conseguía dormir un poco, pero cada vez el olor hacía que las pesadillas fueran más reales, más tangibles. Todo el 221 B me traía recuerdos de ti, y se hizo demasiado, tan insoportable... uno de esos días, volvía del hospital, y había prensa esperándome en la puerta. Di la vuelta para entrar por una ventana de la Señora Hudson, pero me vieron, y salí corriendo. Subí por las escaleras de incendios, y entré por tu ventana. Me senté en el salón. Recuerdo que estaba muy cansado, y cerré los ojos, pensando en ti... -se interrumpió un momento, poniéndose rojo. Miró a Sherlock, esperando que éste le mirara raro, pero mantenía su expresión de sorpresa, claramente no entendiendo qué relación tenía aquella historia con su pregunta. No le había cortado para hacer que acelerara o concretara, porque sabía que John no se iba por las ramas. Si le estaba explicando aquello, era porque era importante. Así que esperó, pacientemente a que continuara - en ti y en todas tus manías. Pensé en como sería tener un palacio mental donde guardarlo todo... así que acabé construyéndome uno donde guardar cosas que no quería olvidar nunca: el 221 B, los casos, el blog, cosas de mi infancia (recuerdos de vacaciones, en su mayoría), y... a ti.

Sherlock aspiró con fuerza, abriendo los ojos más aún, y separando los labios. Frunció el ceño.

\- Te construiste un palacio mental -repitió en un murmullo, anonadado -, y me guardaste a mí dentro.

\- Eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando Moran entró aquí. Mycroft acababa de hablar con Scotland Yard para que me soltaran, y no era capaz de entender por qué alguien hubiera querido culparme a mi de ese asesinato... estaba desesperado, así que pensé en ti. Pensé en que tú hubieras encontrado la respuesta únicamente viendo esas fotografías la primera vez que la inspectora me las enseñó en comisaría, y estaba francamente alterado porque tu nombre había aparecido en el cadáver... así que entré. Hacía mucho que lo había dejado, porque me acostumbré tanto, me enganché a estar allí dentro de una manera... no iba a trabajar, me pasaba días enteros sentado en el sofá de Baker Street hablando con un tú que tenía en mi cabeza... Y eso no era sano. Fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, que decidí dejarlo todo y pasar página. Dejar el piso, Londres y todo eso. Al final no pude irme de la ciudad, pero sí alejarme bastante de todo.

Cuando acabó de hablar, miró a Sherlock, que ya estaba con los codos en las rodillas, mirando al frente y con las manos unidas bajo la nariz. Ya estaba pensando en aquello, con esa magnífica mente centrada en aquel extraordinario caso que era John Watson. El rubio, por su parte, se levantó del sofá, muy avergonzado, y cogió el abrigo, dispuesto a salir a dar un paseo y refrescarse ahora que su amigo estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no le pararía.

Una parte de él se sintió algo decepcionada por que no le detuviera, y la otra se regodeaba, feliz de poder disfrutar de un poco de libertad. La herida le dolía, pero había sufrido cosas peores. Cogió el teléfono, y llamó a Mary. Vio que tenía varios mensajes en el buzón, preguntando como estaba y si ya había salido del hospital. También de Lestrade. Les envió uno a cada uno, citándolos en un bar de copas donde a veces quedaba con la mujer, y se encaminó hasta allí. Podía haber pedido un taxi, el lugar estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para requerir de uno, pero quería andar. Lo necesitaba. Así que metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y emprendió la ruta, pensativo.

* * *

Sherlock había permanecido ausente del relato desde que John admitió que tenía un palacio mental. A partir de ahí, todo lo demás fue registrado en otro lugar de su cerebro, pendiente de una evaluación posterior. Si creía que John Watson era diferente, eso acababa de confirmarse de forma categórica y aplastante. Una ola de calor le embargó cuando dijo que, entre todas las cosas que había guardado allí, una de ellas era él. Y eso significaba que no quería olvidarle.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato hablando con la pared, porque John hacía horas que se había marchado. Le entró el pánico momentáneamente, pero luego se relajó. Había una nota sobre la mesa auxiliar.

_He salido a dar una vuelta. No tardaré. No desesperes._

**_-JW_ **

_PD: Llevo el móvil._

Respiró aliviado. Si John decía que todo iba bien, todo iba bien. No obstante, verle herido y al borde de la muerte le había dejado intranquilo, como si acabara de descubrir que John era algo más que una máquina, que era una persona y que podía sangrar, y no la figura imperecedera e indestructible que él creía que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Eran un todo en su cabeza: si Sherlock Holmes existe, John Watson también. Ya no podía concebir un mundo en el que él fuera el único detective consultor, y estuviera sin compañero de piso. Cuando le dijo que estaría perdido sin su blogger, lo decía completamente en serio.

Le envió un mensaje por si acaso. Luego, mientras veía como el icono con el sobre desaparecía de la pantalla, decidió que necesitaba un poco de asistencia en el tema que estaba tratando.

_Necesito un poco de luz sobre ciertos asuntos. 45 NW Whitechapel. -_ **SH**

La respuesta no se hizo de rogar. Si ella se sorprendió de recibir el mensaje, no lo dijo. Enseguida supo que, hasta cierto punto, había acertado con su asesora. Sabría que no estaba muerto. Era demasiado lista.

 _Me estás pidiendo ayuda_. - **A  
**

Gruñó. Aún le fascinaba como un simple mensaje de texto podía transmitir tanta sorpresa e ironía.

_Asistencia. -_ **SH**

_Llámalo como quieras, seguirá siendo ayuda_ _. Te sienta bien esa cicatriz -_ **A** **  
**

Sherlock gruñó. Le desagradaba pedir ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba atado de pies y manos... metafóricamente hablando, aunque no le importaría estarlo de verdad, mientras fuera John quien lo capturara. Con ese extraño pensamiento en mente, se levantó para poner una tetera de agua a hervir para su invitada. No tardaría mucho en aparecer. Por un momento fugaz le pasó por la cabeza lo muchísimo que John se cabrearía si veía a aquella mujer allí, pero se encogió de hombros.  _No tiene por qué enterarse._  Sacó restos de un bizcocho de limón de su caja en la encimera, pensando que le podrían gustar, y se quedó pensando solo un rato más. nunca había querido estar atado, de ninguna forma, ya fuera sexual o no, primero porque el sexo realmente nunca le había interesado tanto como ahora, y segundo porque le hacía sentirse indefenso. Y porque odiaba encontrar limitaciones de todo tipo: motrices, intelectuales, sensitivas... pero sobre todo intelectuales.

No era completamente idiota en el tema de las relaciones de pareja... no era  _Anderson_ , conocía miles de teorías diferentes, y casi todas parecían converger en la misma: atracción y confianza. Claramente existía una atracción entre él y John. No le habría besado de no ser así, y no le habría permitido hacerlo aquella primera vez en Baker Street. Y el que tuviera un palacio mental con él dentro... de algún modo eso tenía que poder ser clasificado dentro de la atracción. Se preguntó, con una punzada de celos que le sorprendió, si habría interactuado con ese Sherlock de su cabeza, o lo habría besado también.

La confianza también la tenían. Vivían en el mismo piso (o habían vivido), se cuidaban mútuamente, se conocían... podían confiar el uno en el otro. Aunque últimamente Sherlock sentía que con su falso suicidio había dañado esa confianza. Anotó mentalmente la búsqueda posterior de una forma de arreglarlo.

Los pasos de unos tacones en el descansillo le hicieron volver a la realidad. Sacó la tetera del fuego, sirvió el agua con el té en dos tazas, las puso en la mesa auxiliar, y fue a abrir la puerta. Y allí estaba ella, con su abrigo de cuello de visón arramblado al cuerpo, las manos con guantes del piel el los bolsillos, los labios rojos sobresalientes y entreabiertos en una sonrisa, los ojos oscuros y el rímel de las pestañas, el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño apretado, de pie, sobre sus altos tacones.

\- Sabía que no estabas muerto -saludó.

Cuando él se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, La Mujer caminó con soltura hasta el interior del piso, deshaciéndose de sus guantes con lo que pretendía ser un gesto seductor. Luego los guardó en los bolsillos del abrigo, que posteriormente se quitó y colgó en un perchero. El vestido que llevaba se ajustaba a sus curvas, y Sherlock se descubrió a sí mismo resiguiéndolas con la mirada. Sus medidas no habían cambiado ni un centímetro.

\- Y yo que sería así ¿Té? -preguntó, sentándose en el lugar donde John había estado cuando su hermano Mycroft les honró con su presencia. Irene estudió el apartamento, y luego se sentó frente a él, cruzando las piernas.

\- Gracias. Eres muy amable -agradeció, con una sonrisa -. Un apartamento muy bonito. ¿Te cansaste de Baker Street?

\- Podría decirse que es una estancia temporal. Mi hermano me consiguió esto -mintió. Sus ojos se movían rápidos por La Mujer, recogiendo información. No pudo sacar mucho, no obstante. No más de lo que ella quería que él tuviera, y eso le molestó un poco. Afortunadamente lo disimuló bastante.

\- ¿Y qué es eso para lo que necesitas mi ayuda, Sherlock? Es una suerte que estuviera en la ciudad, ¿no crees?. Ya sabes, se supone que estoy muerta, y todo eso. Como tú.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto, y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, uniendo las manos.

\- Me gustaría que me hablaras de las relaciones.

Irene, que había levantado su taza para beber, la dejó de nuevo en el plato lentamente, parpadeando. Sonrió, y se rió un poco.

\- ¿Así que eso era? ¿Para eso me has hecho venir? ¿Para hablar de sexo?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Quiero entender lo otro. Para mi la atracción es solo un montón de hormonas en la sangre, fruto de una serie de reacciones químicas de una mente estimulada previamente por ciertos impulsos subyugados al instinto de apareamiento. Necesito una segunda opinión. Una más... empírica - explicó, pronunciando la frase del "necesito" con los dientes apretados.

Irene lo miró y sonrió de nuevo.

\- Así que por fin admites que el soldado y tú tenéis algo. Supongo que ahora John tendrá que dejar la cantinela de que no es gay para quién se lo crea. Hablamos de ello, ¿sabes? Cuando fingí mi muerte y te entregué mi teléfono. Cuando quise recuperarlo le llamé, y me pidió que te dijera que seguía con vida. Parecía sufrir con tu... pesar. Discutimos sobre si erais o no una pareja. Lo negó tantas veces que hasta me pareció que se lo creía -explicó, con la mirada perdida, casi nostálgica, como si recordara los buenos tiempos -. Está bien. Supongo que te debo una. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

* * *

Cuando John volvió a su apartamento, la tetera y las tazas ya estaban de vuelta en el armario, lavadas y secas, y no había ni rastro de la visita. Sherlock se entretenía leyendo un libro que había encontrado en su estantería, necesitado de llenar el tiempo que le había quedado vacío entre la marcha de La Mujer y la vuelta de su compañero. Había querido enviarle un mensaje para que volviera a casa, pero sabía que John necesitaba su espacio, y no podía pedirle que volviera a rastras solo porque se sentía solo. Si el médico quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos, él no podía entrometerse (o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse, con no muy buenos resultados).

Había trazado un plan que le había resultado bastante satisfactorio, e incluso había llamado a su hermano Mycroft (increíble pero cierto), cuando el pensamiento del palacio mental de John había vuelto a incordiarle. Se sentía raro pensando en aquello. Necesitaba deshacerse de ello, y tal vez encontrar una respuesta para esa sensación que lo ahogaba le dejaría tranquilo de una vez.

Mycroft se había preocupado cuando oyó sonar el teléfono, y cuando su hermano le dijo que se trataba de John, y de que se sentía raro, se intrigó aún más.

\- Me ha dicho que tiene un palacio mental y me tiene a mi dentro.

El mayor de los Holmes se rió a carcajadas cuando Sherlock dijo aquello, y él, como no, se molestó. Le explicó lo de la molesta sensación en el pecho, y la dificultad para respirar, no pudiendo asociarlo a nada conocido, y al final, tras las contestaciones de "habla con él", "se te pasará", y "qué lento eres, hermanito", le colgó. Mientras pasaba la centésima página de  _El Señor de los Anillos_ , John apareció, sacándose el abrigo. Cuando estaba a punto de colgarlo en el perchero, Sherlock se levantó y cerró el libro, dejándolo en el sofá a su lado.

\- Oh, no. No te saques el abrigo, John.

John lo miró, perplejo, con el brazo estirado y el abrigo detenido a medio camino entre él y el colgador.

\- Sherlock, estoy cansado y... ¿huele a colonia de mujer? -viendo el libro que había dejado en el sofá, exclamó, sorprendido - : ¿¡Estás leyendo  _El Señor de los Anillos_!?

El detective se acercó a él, y se puso su abrigo. Tenía que conseguirse una bufanda nueva, o se quedaría con el cuello tieso de frío.

\- Demos un paseo -sugirió, como si tal cosa. Salió por la puerta con una sonrisa, y bajó las escaleras del edificio, camino a la calle. Oyó como John murmuraba, volvía a ponerse el abrigo y lo seguía escaleras abajo después de cerrar la puerta con llave. Cuando estuvo en la acera, alzó la mano para pedir un taxi, y uno de los vehículos vacíos se desvió hasta la acera para recogerles.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? Es tarde.

Sherlock subió al taxi en silencio, y John le siguió, inevitablemente. Sherlock veía como la curiosidad lo comía por dentro. Hizo una mueca al doblarse, y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a entrar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó, con el ceño fruncido mirando su costado de forma automática. Revisó sus gestos y expresiones faciales hasta que estuvo seguro de que solo sentía una ligera molestia en la herida. Por suerte para él, se había llevado unos cuantos analgésicos en el abrigo, así que podría tomarse uno si quería cuando llegaran a su destino.

\- Bien. Se resiente un poco, pero evoluciona deprisa -contestó, parpadeando y tocándose la herida.

\- ¿Y tu cita con Mary y Lestrade? ¿Cómo se encuentra el Detective Inspector? -al ver la cara de sorpresa de John, bufó y sonrió -. Es muy  _obvio_. Tienes un pelo rubio corto en el hombro del abrigo, aunque lo suficientemente largo como para no ser tuyo, por lo que deduzco que es de Mary. Además de los restos de  _gloss_  transparente pegados en tu mejilla derecha. Y hueles al desodorante de pino de Lestrade... que se parece demasiado al de Anderson como para que me haga sentir cómodo -explicó -. Por tu aliento diría que habéis bebido cerveza, larga, blanca y con bastante espuma... calculo que unas tres, por tus ojos. Están un poco desviados cuando cambias el foco. Y habéis picado cacahuetes y patatas fritas, a juzgar por los restos de migas en tu jersey.

Vio de reojo como John abría la boca, anonadado de nuevo. Supuso que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

\- Madre... mía. Impresionante.

Sherlock sonrió más ampliamente, y apoyó un codo en su puerta del taxi, con la barbilla en la mano, mirando las calles pasar. Se había hecho de noche, y los escaparates empezaban a iluminarse, reflejando las luces coloreadas en los charcos en el suelo de la lluvia abundante de esa madrugada que todavía persistía. El tráfico empezaba a ser denso por la zona. Bien. John empezó a preguntar de forma bastante continuada a dónde le llevaba, y Sherlock respondía una y otra vez que era una "sorpresa". Cuando estaban a un par de calles de su destino, conectó con el mundo de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se había desconectado.

\- He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste antes, en tu palacio mental -dijo, y John lo miró, ruborizándose ligeramente -. Nunca imaginé que pudieras tener uno. En fin, está pensado para ser un lugar donde guardar datos de forma increíblemente precisa y por mucho tiempo, y... cosas importantes. Cuando me dijiste que estaba yo...

\- Déjalo, Sherlock. Ya te dije que era una chorrada... -murmuró John, azorado.

\- No lo es para mí, también te lo dije. Es importante -aspiró hondo.  _La sinceridad es clave_ , le había dicho Irene. Aunque los consejos de La Mujer eran dudosos, Sherlock había relacionado algunos con las cosas que había previamente investigado, y eso de decir las cosas parecía lógico y razonable. Se esforzó por empujar las palabras fuera -, porque nunca había sido así de relevante para nadie. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien se preocupó tanto por mí, sin ser de mi sangre -John lo estaba mirando, y tenía una expresión extraña, entre sorprendido y afligido, mirándolo con la devoción con la que los religiosos miran a las figuras talladas en fría piedra de sus santos en los templos. Era quizá demasiada atención concentrada en él, pensó, algo incómodo -. Que me tuvieras ahí...

John aspiró.

\- ¿Qué puedes deducir de eso, Sherlock? -susurró.

El detective sintió que se le estrechaba la garganta, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el taxi se detuvo.

\- Hemos llegado.

Sherlock salió del taxi, pagó al conductor, y le recogió en su puerta a tiempo de asaltarle por detrás y cubrirle los ojos con las manos para impedirle ver. Se quejó, pero el detective le dijo que la esencia de las sorpresas es, pues eso, la sorpresa, y lo había preparado todo para que fuera perfecta. "Tómatelo como un experimento", le dijo, mientras le empujaba rápidamente para cruzar la calle. Sacó con una mano las llaves, y abrió la puerta oscura. Luego lo empujó para que subiera unas escaleras, y al llegar a la planta de arriba, se detuvo. El corazón de John estaba acelerado, lo notaba en el pulso de su cuello que rozaba con la muñeca. Se descubrió nervioso, esperando su reacción. Tomó aire. Era el paso definitivo.

\- Sorpresa -murmuró en su oído, descubriéndole los ojos.

John jadeó, parpadeando, cuando se encontró en el medio y medio del salón del 221 B. Todo seguía exactamente igual que antes, salvo por los miembros humanos desperdigados por la cocina... todos habían sido retirados y eliminados por deferencia a la Señora Hudson cuando John se marchó y dejó el apartamento. Los muebles estaban impolutos, sin una sola capa de polvo, y las sábanas que había puesto sobre el moviliario para evitar que se estropeara habían sido retiradas y ocultadas. Era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Incluso Billy, la calavera, seguía allí, con esa mueca que casi parecía sonriente en la repisa de la chimenea. El violín reposaba junto a la ventana, en el sofá de Sherlock, con el arco a su lado. Los agujeros de bala en la cara sonriente seguían allí, y las ventanas entreabiertas movían las cortinas ligeramente. No podía creerlo.

\- Me has traído aquí... ¿esa era tu sorpresa? ¿Has limpiado el piso? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí de nuevo? -tartamudeó - ¡La señora Hudson! Le va a dar algo si te ve.

Sherlock se rió entre dientes.

\- Lo imaginé. Por eso no va a verme. Está de vacaciones en Irlanda del Norte, viendo a unas primas. Tardará un par de días en volver -explicó, mientras observaba a John dando vueltas por el piso, alucinando con todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía -. Y al verdad era que quería volver a instalarme aquí, si la Señora Hudson me deja... pero me gustaría que fuera un hogar.

John se volvió para mirarle cuando dijo eso último.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sherlock se sacó los guantes, los guardó en el abrigo y carraspeó, algo ruborizado.

\- Antes, en el taxi... me preguntaste qué deducía del palacio mental... y voy a hacer una deducción arriesgada, porque piso un terreno que me es desconocido...

\- Sí.

Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertado.

\- ¿John?

El susodicho se acercó al detective y lo miró a los ojos directamente.

\- La deducción. Es correcta. Sí, Sherlock -dijo, con la voz ronca, leyéndole la mente como nunca lo había hecho - ¿Tan difícil te parece que alguien pueda quererte?

\- John, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Eres la criatura más interesante que he tenido el placer de conocer -murmuró, y John se puso de color granate. Eso, viniendo de Sherlock Holmes, era todo un cumplido.

Entonces, sin avisar, Sherlock lo cogió del abrigo y con fuerza pero delicadeza, para no hacerle daño, lo estampó contra la pared de la entrada, como aquella primera vez, y bajó su boca para besarle. El corazón le latía a mil, atronándole en los oídos cuando sus labios se encontraron. John aún estaba frío por el paseo de ida y vuelta al bar, y sus labios sabían a sal y a cerveza. El médico le sacó el abrigo, dejándolo caer, y se estremeció al sentir sus manos frías a través de la tela fina de la camisa morada. John le mordió el labio, suspirando en su boca, y a Sherlock le pasaron miles de cosas a la vez por la cabeza. Parecía que le habían dado un chute de adrenalina, y que todo su sistema nervioso hubiera despertado de repente. Aún así, tenía la mente embotada como nunca, y era incapaz de pensar. Se asustó cuando empezó a costarle respirar, y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, reduciendo sus latidos.

\- John... -jadeó, separándose de él, con los ojos muy abiertos -. No puedo respirar... algo me aprieta en el pecho.

Su compañero lo miró desde abajo, sonriendo con ternura, y esa sonrisa le iluminó la cara como ninguna luz podía hacerlo. Sus ojos brillaban al claro de un foco inexistente.

\- Yo lo arreglaré - musitó, empujándolo hasta sentarlo en un brazo del sofá para poder tenerle accesible, y volvió a juntar sus labios.

Como la noche anterior al volver del hospital, John deslizó las manos por su torso, bajando hasta el cinturón.

\- John... -suspiró Sherlock, con los ojos cerrados, cuando el doctor hundió las manos bajo su camisa y le acarició las sobresalientes costillas con las yemas de los dedos. Sherlock desató la bufanda de John y la lazó, quedando esta colgada del pomo de la puerta, balanceándose con parsimonia.

\- No vuelvas a marcharte, idiota -dijo el otro en su boca, abrazándolo con fuerza y apretándolo contra sí. Sherlock podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de su caja torácica, en casi total armonía con los suyos propios, acelerados.

Apoyaron sus frentes la una en la otra mientras recuperaban el aliento, y Sherlock comparaba ese beso con el de la noche anterior. Definitivamente, había una diferencia significativa entre ambos besos. Si aquel había sido amargo, este había sido pura dulzura, una dulzura ardiente, como un flambeado de azúcar. No sabía si eso existía, que probablemente no, pero definitivamente era esa combinación. Aunque no sabía qué era lo que lo hacía distinto. Tendría que hacer más  _pruebas_  para definirlo. Y no le iba a dar ningún problema.

\- Nunca más.

* * *

Las cosas fueron mejor a partir de ese momento. John acabó por perdonar a Sherlock, aprovechándose un poco de la situación antes, claro. Consiguió que le ayudara a limpiar el piso (sí, definitivamente se volvió a instalar en Baker Street) y que comprara la leche durante aproximadamente una semana antes de que empezara a hacer pucheros para escaquearse con la famosa frase de "¿Qué clase de mamífero involucionado necesita seguir mamando después de la lactancia natural?", y no volviera a hacerlo. Volvió a dejar su trabajo en el Hospital de Whitechapel, vendió su apartamento allí (sacando un buen pellizco, por cierto), y Sherlock llevó su caso con la DI Straus, demostrando que él era inocente, y llevando ante la justicia al nuevo culpable. Lestrade y la Señora Hudson recibieron a Sherlock con los brazos abiertos, no sin antes enfadarse un poco por hacerles creer que había muerto. Le pusieron al día sobre los juicios e investigaciones que se habían hecho sobre él y Moriarty, y el veredicto final.

El día en que ambos se instalaron definitivamente en Baker Street, después de que la Señora Hudson regresara, la prensa les estaba esperando en la puerta. Los vecinos habían visto a Sherlock en la acera frente a la calle, y habían llamado a los medios, que se agolpaban furiosos en la puerta del 221 B. Las fotos de ellos dos ya corrían por internet, y su  _hashtag_  en twitter estaba por las nubes. Eran  _trending topic_  en todas las redes sociales.

\- ¿Preparado? -preguntó John, mientras se arreglaban tras la puerta del piso.

\- Creo que sí - replicó, con una sonrisa. John le cogió de la bufanda, le bajó la cabeza, y le dio un suave beso -. Se van a enterar de esto, y nuestra vida privada será historia - se burló.

John se rió.

\- Todos supusieron siempre que éramos pareja. No será una gran novedad -dijo, pero se separó y le arregló el cuello del abrigo, levantándoselo como siempre.

Sherlock cogió el sombrero orejero de caza del perchero, su "frisbee de la muerte" y se lo encasquetó.

\- Que empiece el juego.

 


	6. Epílogo: Noche de año nuevo

La navidad llegó ese año al 221 B de Baker Street pisando fuerte. Ni Sherlock ni John habían hablado nunca de poner un árbol de navidad y decorar el piso para las fiestas como el resto de la gente, pero decidieron que ese año sí lo harían. Por romper la rutina, y celebrar que eran sus primeras navidades como una pareja oficial/extra-oficial. Oficial para sus conocidos (Lestrade, Molly, la Señora Hudson, Mycroft, Donovan y Anderson, además de Mike y Angelo, que ahora se sentía orgulloso de ser el restaurante de sus citas), y extra-oficial para los medios y el resto del mundo. John no necesitaba que la prensa les apretara el lazo más aún, y a Sherlock no le hacía falta que todo el mundo supiera que John le pertenecía y viceversa... mientras ellos lo supieran. Ya se encargarían de dejárselo claro a quién hiciera falta en su momento.

\- Chicos, el apartamento está precioso -dijo la Señora Hudson cuando entró con una bandeja de galletas decoradas con pasta de nube de colores.

Las deliciosas figuras horneadas de vainilla tenían forma de muñeco de jengibre navideño, y había también otras en forma de reno, a juego con el suéter de invierno que Harry había enviado por correo postal con una de las fichas que le habían dado en el grupo de apoyo que la estaba ayudando a dejar el alcohol, y que decía que ya llevaba un mes sobria, y que estaba mejorando. John la llamó mientras Sherlock terminaba uno de sus experimentos de fermentación en la cocina, y hablaron largo y tendido. John la invitó por Año Nuevo, pero ella lo rechazó amablemente, diciendo que tenía una fiesta con el grupo (libre de alcohol, claro), y que se pasaría a verle en cuanto tuviera un fin de semana libre. Harry no sabía que Sherlock y él salían, y John podía imaginar lo enfadada y sorprendida que estaría cuando se lo dijera... por no contárselo antes.

\- Gracias, Señora H -respondió John, con una sonrisa -. Está muy elegante.

La Señora Hudson sonrió, y dejó la bandeja con galletas sobre la mesa del comedor... porque ni soñándolo dejaban nada comestible en la cocina. Aquella habitación debería estar precintada con cintas amarillas de "ALERTA: Peligro Biológico".

\- Oh, John, querido, no seas zalamero... ¿Sabes cuándo llegan los demás? -preguntó, buscando un cuenco de cristal para dejar las figuritas - En mi cocina está el bizcocho de mermelada de arándanos que dejaste al horno. Ya está listo y enfriando ¿Te ayudo a rellenarlo?

John sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a aquella santa que tenían por vecina, y bajó los escalones corriendo con un "¡Gracias Señora Hudson!". Había descubierto que uno de los vicios favoritos de Sherlock era el bizcocho de leche relleno con mermelada de arándanos, y no había podido resistirse a hacer uno para la "fiesta" de esa noche. Había pensado en hacerlo en su cocina, pero viendo el panorama, no se atrevió por miedo a que aquello les intoxicara luego, así que le pidió a la mujer si podía usar su horno.

Una vez en la cocina, tocó la esponjosa masa, y comprobando que estaba fría, cogió un cuchillo y cortó en cuatro secciones horizontales. Sacó de la nevera la cobertura morada que había hecho con azúcar y mantequilla, y la mermelada. Luego, con cuidado, empezó a poner el dulce entre las placas de bizcocho, y cuando terminó, cubrió todo con la cobertura. Era la primera vez que la hacía, y no se fiaba mucho, así que metió un dedo para probarla, y casi gimió. Era dulce, y estaba buenísimo. A Sherlock le iba a encantar (aunque no quisiera admitirlo, los dulces eran una perdición, tanto para su hermano como para él).

Cuando terminó, lo puso en una bandeja, y se asomó a la escalera.

\- ¿Despejado? -preguntó.

\- Pasa, querido. No ha llegado.

John subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, y luego dejó el postre junto a las galletas, de forma que no se viera nada más entrar. Era una sorpresa para Sherlock, al que había mandado a buscar a Molly porque era tarde, Año Nuevo, y aunque no dudaba que la forense sabía cuidarse sola, no tenía por qué arriesgarse a ir hasta allí sin acompañante en plena noche teniendo a Sherlock ocioso mirando unas bacterias por el microscópio. Se quedó mirando su obra con las manos en las caderas, satisfecho, pero suspiró, derrotado por adelantado. Sherlock se daría cuenta. Era demasiado... deductivo.

\- Me alegro de que Sherlock accediera a la fiesta de esta noche de tan buena gana. Parece que le haces bien -comentó la Señora Hudson, con una sonrisa picarona -. Y veo que os va de maravilla, a juzgar por las juergas que os montáis últimamente -añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

John se ruborizó ligeramente. Lo cierto era que llevaban unos días bastante activos durante la noche. Y todo había empezado con el último hilo suelto de un caso de asesinato múltiple en St. Jame's park. Llegaron cargados de adrenalina al piso después de perseguir al asesino durante dos manzanas, y que este los acorralara en pleno parque. Sherlock le distrajo mientras John se escabullía y le noqueaba, golpeándolo por detrás. Cuando las autoridades llegaron, cogieron un taxi y volvieron a casa, y nada más subir las escaleras, fue mirarse a los ojos y lanzarse el uno sobre el otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

John descubrió entonces que Sherlock era tan arrogante en la cama (y bueno, el sofá, el suelo, la pared... ejem...), como fuera de ella. La diferencia era que con él era arrogante de otra manera, como si no fuera en serio, y es que Sherlock siempre había dicho que John era diferente. No una mente prodigiosa, pero distinto para mejor, al fin y al cabo. No obstante, y para ser virgen, era una pasada lo bien que lo hacía. Entre las ventajas de tener al único detective consultor del mundo (maestro de la ciencia de la deducción) como amante, estaba el hecho de que era perfectamente capaz de deducir sus puntos de placer, con una velocidad sorprendente, además, y como explotarlos hasta el éxtasis. Y eso se notaba. John se preguntaba, mientras lo veía dormir, donde había estado Sherlock toda su vida.

\- Me da la sensación de ahora que sólo me quieres por el sexo - se burló después de esa primera vez, mientras recuperaban el aliento entre las sábanas sucias y revueltas. John tendría que cambiarlas por la mañana.

\- No solo - replicó, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras miraba al techo, recuperando el sentidos después de aquella intensa sesión. El mundo seguía girando todavía, y juraría que podía ver las estrellas brillando en el falso techo. Parpadeó, y dejó escapar un silbido impresionado -. Madre de Dios. ¿Seguro que eres virgen?

\- ¿Demasiado bueno, John? Porque ya sabes que dicen que la práctica hace al maestro... - murmuró, girándose de lado para acariciar su cuello con la nariz.

John enterró los dedos en los rizos revueltos de Sherlock, y le acarició el cuero cabelludo lentamente con las yemas, peinándolo. Algunos mechones rizados del flequillo se le habían pegado a la frente por el sudor, y el ritmo de su respiración aún acelerada se daba a conocer por el cálido aliento que soplaba sobre su pecho, y su estómago, inflándose y desinflándose contra su cadera. Podía sentir el corazón del detective, latiendo frenético en sus venas contra su piel. Sus ojos grises parecían estar en calma, sin toda esa información revoloteando furiosa tras ellos.

John se rió, impresionado, y porque Sherlock le hacia cosquillas, y le miró, girando la cabeza.

\- Creía que el sexo no te interesaba. Que estabas casado con tu trabajo.

\- Y lo estoy...

John se acomodó y se enderezó ligeramente para mirarle mejor.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No se lo diremos - susurró, cómplice, sonriéndole travieso.

John no pudo evitar reírse mientras Sherlock le rodeaba la cintura con una pierna y se acercaba a él, besándole bajo la mandíbula y rascando la piel caliente por el pulso acelerado con los dientes, tentativo.

John volvió a la realidad después de empezar a recordar lo que pasó a continuación, sintiendo que no era un buen momento para estar tan concentrado en esas cosas. Se fue al baño rápidamente un momento, intentando relajarse, y es que se le había acelerado el pulso solo de pensar en esa noche, con unos resultados nefastos en sus pantalones. Menos mal que la Señora Hudson no estaba muy atenta. Se echó agua fría por la cara y trató de relajar su respiración, pensando en cosas desagradables para estar presentable. El timbre sonó, un aviso desde la calle, y escuchó a través de la puerta como la gente empezaba a subir, anunciándose por el camino.

 _Vamos, John. Piensa en pelusas bajo la cama, en los experimentos con dedos humanos de la semana pasada de Sherlock, Mycroft bailando desnudo..._ , se dijo, y este último le hizo estremecerse y sacudir la cabeza, queriendo desesperadamente eliminar esa imagen de su mente. No necesitaba aquello, gracias. Quería bajarse una erección, no crearse un trauma.

Salió del baño justo antes de que Sherlock, seguido por su hermano, Molly y Lestrade entraran en el salón. Mycroft iba pulcramente vestido, con su habitual paraguas negro, y su traje de chaqueta azul marino. La corbata lila oscuro le quedaba perfectamente combinada, y el broche que llevaba en ella, con una espiral plateada, destellaba a la luz de la calle. Greg iba con unos tejanos negros y una americana oscura, sin corbata. Arreglado pero informal. Molly, por el contrario, estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido corto, azul, con los tirantes de tela transparente cruzados en la espalda, el pecho cubierto de lentejuelas (John creyó acertar al decir que era un diseño de Javier Simorra, pero no estaba muy al caso de la moda, así que vete tú a saber). El abrigo largo de gruesa lana negra que la abrigaba fue colgado por un caballeroso Sherlock, que le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los allí presentes.

El detective se acercó a John, dirigiéndole una mirada a las galletas y, obviamente, al bizcocho cubierto. Sus ojos destellaron de emoción al verlo, deduciendo que era su favorito, y que John lo había preparado para él, y luego lo miró a él, aún un poco sonrojado, con la cara ligeramente húmeda, y enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado, antes de plantarle un morreo en toda regla y esplendor.

John tardó exactamente cero coma cuatro segundos en olvidarse de donde estaba, y de que tenían compañía. El tiempo exacto que hubo entre que Sherlock le miró los labios, hasta que los cubrió con los suyos. Sabían a invierno y a frío, y estaban helados, comprobó John, probando por primera vez la temperatura del exterior. Cuando los largos dedos ya sin guantes del detective le cogieron la cara con delicadeza, tal que si fuera su querido violín, para alzarla un poco más, y John alzó las suya para cogerse a los costados del abrigo y atraerlo hacia él, se oyeron un carraspeo, y unas risitas de fondo.

\- Parece que tu hermano quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido -bromeó Lestrade, de brazos cruzados junto a Mycroft, que observaba a la pareja besarse con cierto aire de resignación -. Se lo va a comer.

\- Mi querido hermanito siempre ha sido de todo o nada. Pero también irrespetuoso -comentó el mayor de los Holmes.

Sherlock gruñó contra la boca de John, y este último sonrió.

\- Cállate, Mycroft - rezongó, separándose del médico lo justo para decir aquello antes de volver a besarle, aunque parecía que había dado por terminada aquella sesión. Atrapó entre los dientes el labio inferior de John una última vez y tiró de él hacia atrás, para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja -. Gracias por el pastel, John -murmuró, sonriendo.

\- Si todo esto es porque te he hecho un bizcocho, creo que la repostería va a ser mi segunda actividad favorita a partir de ahora -replicó el otro, también bajito.

\- ¿Segunda? -preguntó Sherlock, curioso, mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Tengo que decir cual es la primera?

Sherlock volvió a sonreír, cómplice, y tiró de la bufanda para sacársela.

\- No. No hace falta, John.

De nuevo, otro carraspeo, y ambos se separaron, John un poco colorado, como antes. No supo ni por qué se había molestado en mojarse la cara.

\- ¿Y tanta muestra de cariño, Sherlock?

Sherlock lanzó el abrigo a una de las sillas libres de la cocina, y se llevó las manos a la espalda, mirando a Lestrade con una sonrisa de superioridad. Miró sobre su cabeza, justo donde él y John habían estado unos minutos antes, y todos siguieron la dirección de su mirada. Había una ramita de muérdago allí colgada, del techo. John no recordaba haberla visto o puesto. Ni siquiera sabía que tenían una.

\- Soy un hombre de tradiciones, Lestrade.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -inquirió, incrédulo y con una ceja alzada Mycroft, que dejó el paraguas apoyado en la entrada, "poniéndose cómodo".

\- Desde hace exactamente cinco minutos ¿Nos sentamos?

John, que estaba saludando a Molly y alabando su precioso vestido, se rió ante el comentario de Sherlock. John fue a la cocina, ayudado por su novio, y entre los dos sacaron vino y unas copas en las que servirlo. Como aún faltaba casi una hora para la media noche, y hablar solo mantenía ocupada una parte de sus mentes, decidieron jugar a un juego de mesa colectivo, y como los únicos que tenían eran el Cluedo, Operación, y el Monopoly clásico, decidieron que era mejor este último, ya que Operación era de dos jugadores, y el Cluedo nunca era una opción con un Holmes en la partida, ya no digamos dos de ellos.

Mientras movían ficha (Sherlock era el barco, John el perro, Molly el dedal, Lestrade el coche, Mycroft el sombrero, y la Señora Hudson el zapato), iban hablando de temas banales e intrascendentes, entreteniéndose y haciendo tiempo hasta las doce. En el momento de más intriga, cuando Lestrade se arruinó, y la Señora Hudson perdió la última de sus propiedades a manos de Mycroft, los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Molly, con tres estaciones de tren y San Francisco, John y Sherlock; la Señora Hudson cortó y repartió el bizcocho de John, dejando el plato de él y Sherlock frente a ellos en la mesa. Estos dos tenían casi todas las propiedades del tablero, dejando al Holmes mayor y a la forense en clara desventaja.

\- John, llegados a este punto, ¿qué te parece una fusión de activos? Juntos podríamos dominar el tablero -propuso el detective, con un tono de voz que le recordó a John a Scar diciendo que él mató a Mufasa, y que parecía que en lugar de hablar de ganar un juego de mesa, hablara de conquistar el mundo de verdad.

\- Me parece una oferta tentadora que consideraré un rato.

Acabaron arruinando a Molly, y cercando a Mycroft, pero no pudieron adivinar cual se quedaba con todo, porque entre billetes de papel de pega, cartones y tarta de arándanos, el Big Ben dio las doce, y desde el Támesis, los pirotécnicos de la fiesta de Fin de Año encendieron las mechas de los cohetes, que estallaban en el cielo, iluminando las calles de colores. En la radio, el presentador de la cadena felicitó el año nuevo, y empezó a sonar una canción típica de navidad, alegre y marchosa.

Sus invitados se levantaron para felicitarse mútuamente, y Sherlock miró a John a su lado, dejando la copa de vino ya vacía en la mesa rente a él.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, John Watson -dijo, sonriente.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Fue difícil esperar a que todos se fueran del piso. La verdad era que Sherlock no veía el momento de que eso pasara. Se había mostrado simpático porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Aquellos, para bien o para mal, también eran sus amigos y su hermano, y dos de ellos no habían llevado bien su supuesta muerte, así que en cierto modo, les debía eso, al menos. La presencia de John lo había hecho todo más llevadero, sin duda. De no ser por él, y por el premio que sabía le esperaba al final de la velada por muy tarde que fuera, los habría mandado a todos a paseo.

Aunque la conversación con Molly durante el trayecto que separaba su casa de Baker Street no había sido tan mala. Le preguntó cómo le había ido estando fuera del país, y como iban las cosas con John. Como siempre, Sherlock había tenido ciertos problemas para expresarse, pero al final la conversación fluyó sin demasiados problemas. Y, al parecer, la forense había encontrado un nuevo novio (ni sociópata, ni criminal asesor, por suerte), y estaban a muy poco de hacerlo oficial. Parecía feliz, y eso a Sherlock le gustó, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Le gustaba ver feliz a Molly. Le parecía que se lo merecía, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, y seguía haciendo. Era una buena persona, casi tanto como John.

Cuando Mycroft abandonó el 221 B, llevándose a Lestrade consigo, y la Señora Hudson bajó a su apartamento, Sherlock observó el coche negro desaparecer calle abajo.

\- Esos dos tienen algo -dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados, observando el automóvil como si contuviera los secretos de todo el universo conocido.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Greg y Mycroft?

Sherlock asintió.

\- O por lo menos eso es lo que veo. Siempre pensé que mi hermano era demasiado tradicional -se encogió de hombros, volviendo al interior de la casa cuando una ráfaga invernal les azotó -. Tal vez me equivocaba.

Subió las escaleras, con John siguiendo sus pasos, y cuando llegaron al salón, John se frotó las manos, muerto de frío.

\- Muchas gracias, Sherlock -dijo, arrebujándose en el suéter, temblando -. Ha sido fantástico.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Eso... como te has portado con todos. Sé que te cuesta ser amable, y por eso significa tanto para mí y para ellos. Gracias -repitió.

Sherlock desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa morada, acomodándose, y cerró las gruesas cortinas amarillas para evitar que entrara la luz del exterior. Se sacó los zapatos y los dejó por allí tirados.

\- Debería darte las gracias yo. El bizcocho estaba delicioso -sonrió. John estaba tremendamente asombrado a la par que satisfecho. Nunca había visto sonreír tanto a Sherlock como esa noche. Ni siquiera con el caso de Moriarty, que lo había llevado al límite. Aquello era... distinto. Eran sonrisas que solo le regalaba a él, como si solo John tuviera autorización para conocer esa parte de él, y sabía que le encantaba que así fuera. Como si la verdadera y sincera naturaleza de Sherlock fuera el secreto que compartían. Algo que era solo de ellos dos. Sherlock se acercó, notando como se le aceleraba el pulso solo de la anticipación -. No te he felicitado correctamente el Año Nuevo.

Oyó a John tragar saliva, y casi pudo oír como su corazón también empezaba a acelerarse frenéticamente, la excitación corriendo libre por sus venas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, ya sabes... -dijo. Cogió de un cajón escondido una diadema con cuernos de reno, y se la puso disimuladamente. John contuvo las ganas de reír ante la estampa. Nunca había imaginado, ni en sus sueños más descabellados, a Sherlock Holmes con unos cuernos de reno rojos, grandes y afelpados, con montones de cascabeles dorados tintineando a cada pequeño movimiento que hacía -. La tradición dice que en Año Nuevo las parejas deben realizar un intercambio de fluidos bucales para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año... aunque en otras culturas se limitan a comer una uva por cada campanada de medianoche, para dar suerte. Y dado que lo segundo no se ha hecho, nos queda lo primero.

John sonrió, riendo entre dientes, y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Sherlock, quien bajó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, y movió la cabeza solo por el placer de oír sonar los cascabeles.

\- ¿Y como es esa tradición? Creo que no la conozco muy bien.

Sherlock le cogió la cara con las manos.

\- Oh, deja que te lo muestre...

Sherlock bajó la cabeza, y atrapó los labios de John en un beso suave, todo su cuerpo temblando de contención. A raíz de un estudio cuidadoso de las últimas veces que se habían acostado, Sherlock había elaborado un casi infalible plan para esa noche, esperando que todo fuera perfecto, creyendo que era un plan a prueba de John, pero ya se vería cuanto tiempo tardaba el plan en irse a tomar viento.

John probó sus labios con la lengua, y el sabor dulce del azúcar y la mantequilla de la cobertura del pastel y la mermelada de arándanos que aún persistían en su boca le hicieron gemir. Sherlock azucarado. No había postre mejor. Sherlock empujó a John hacia el sofá, y cuando la parte de atrás de las piernas del soldado tocaron el filo del cojín, de dejó caer, llevándose al detective consigo, haciendo que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con las largas piernas dobladas a cada lado de sus caderas. Se separaron un momento para respirar, y cuando John abrió los ojos, se encontró con que los de Sherlock le estudiaban fijamente, con muchísima atención, como si su cara fuera mucho más interesante que las bacterias de fermentación que había estado estudiando esa misma mañana. Y ciertamente lo era. Sherlock aún no era capaz de entender el por qué de ese poder que John parecía tener sobre él a todas horas, qué hacía que fuera diferente al resto de personas a sus ojos. Decidió que abriría una hoja de estudio para él, el caso más interesante y absorbente que había tenido hasta la fecha.

\- ¿En qué pensabas antes de que llegáramos? -susurró Sherlock, de nuevo contra su boca - Estabas acalorado.

John tiró de su camisa para sacarla de la presa de los pantalones, y cuando estuvo fuera, coló las manos bajo la tela, rozando la suave piel blanca de su espalda, siguiendo la línea de su columna arriba y abajo en lentos viajes. Luego las pasó al frente, y fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la prenda, de arriba a abajo, descubriendo cada vez un poco más de piel, hasta que la prenda quedó abierta y colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. Dio gracias a John y a su buena cabeza por haber cerrado la puerta del piso antes de ponerse a charlar, porque tal y por donde iban los tiros, no creía que fueran a tocar la cama. No era que le molestara ser observado, no tenía eso que John definía como "pudor", pero a él no le gustaría, y la Señora Hudson ya tenía una edad en la que su corazón podría colapsar ante determinados estímulos visuales.

Sherlock rozó con la nariz la mejilla de John, y fue bajando hasta acomodarse en la curva de su cuello, y mordió, arrancándole un gemido que fue a medias un gruñido. Las manos pequeñas y firmes, casi cuadradas de John fueron a sus caderas y lo acercaron hacia sí en un acto reflejo para sentirle más cerca. Sonrió cuando supo que su plan funcionaba, aún con ese pequeño elemento extra del rubor de su pareja cuando llegó.

\- Estaba recordando -murmuró John.

\- Oh ¿Qué momento en concreto? -inquirió, antes de bajar su boca hasta la herida de John y besarla con cuidado y mimo. Sentía una auténtica curiosidad por lo que John había recordado, más allá ya de su intento por arrancar una respuesta excitante de ese hecho al doctor.

\- Pensaba en... -empezó, pero jadeó al sentir como los largos dedos de Sherlock tiraban de la hebilla de su cinturón. Los cascabeles de los cuernos de reno que llevaba el detective sonaron con el movimiento, dándole un toque quizá un poco infantil a lo que estaban haciendo. Quiso reírse, pero las manos de Sherlock le distraían muchísimo. Maldito fuera, siempre sabía donde y como tocarle - en la primera noche.

Sherlock se enderezó de golpe, y se apoyó en las manos, a ambos lados de la cara de John, antes de mirarle a los ojos, relamiéndose.

\- Ya veo - asintió, y movió tentativamente las caderas al frente -. Ahora entiendo por qué Mycroft parecía tan incómodo al entrar. Doctor Watson, es usted un auténtico pervertido.

John tembló, intentando resistir ante las tentativas de su compañero. Sherlock creyó que acababa de descubrir su juego, y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Le arrancó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, sin mirar. Por el golpe sordo, casi nulo, el detective dedujo que estaba sobre su sillón.

\- Claro. Yo soy... el pervertido. Porque tú eres un... santo, claro -jadeó John, aprovechando la libertad de sus propias manos para deshacerse del cinturón de Sherlock y abrirlo sin contemplaciones, en violentos tirones.

Luego, en otros dos rápidos movimientos, soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera, colando la mano entre la tela del ajustado tejano y el suave algodón del bóxer, rozando deliberadamente la erección atrapada de Sherlock como había aprendido que le gustaba, pretendiendo que perdiera el control, devolviéndole la jugada. Se sintió satisfecho al escuchar el sonido gutural que sonó como su nombre que dejó escapar el detective, y que vibró en su caja torácica, profundo y grave, música para sus oídos. El detective echó la cabeza atrás, dejando el cuello expuesto en una perfecta curva marmórea que John aprovechó para explorar.

Sherlock, despertando por un momento, y entendiendo lo que John pretendía, un poco más lento de lo habitual, se enderezó, y llevó las manos al pecho de John, aún cubierto por el suéter navideño. La cara del doctor estaba roja y acalorada, y ya no había ni rastro del frío que había tenido al entrar. Tanta ropa le sobraba.

\- Dudo mucho que se me considere uno... teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy a punto de hacerte -replicó. Bajó las manos a la parte de abajo del suéter, y agarró también la camisa, con toda la intención de quitarle todo a una. John entendió, y levantó los brazos, con demasiada prisa por deshacerse de la ropa, al parecer -. Fuera ropa. Te va a dar un golpe de calor, John.

Las prendas volaron por los aires y se perdieron en el piso, como tantas otras veces. Sherlock pasó las manos por los músculos suaves del torso de John. Los años de soldado se leían en su piel, marcada y clara. Siempre había pensado que desvestir a John era como desenvolver una chocolatina: retiras el papel uniforme y soso para encontrarte con una delicia en relieve. Los jerséis de John eran anodinos y sin ningún tipo de sugerencia de lo que había debajo, no ofrecían pistas. Sin embargo, Sherlock sabía que tenía el cuerpo de un militar, lo que significaba que estaba bien mantenido, cuidado y modelado. No era algo excesivo, no había bíceps exagerados o abdominales excesivamente pronunciados. Simplemente estaba en forma.

Sherlock se entretenía muchas veces deduciendo los años de John en Afganistán por las marcas de su piel: el moreno de estar peleando al aire libre, los pequeños cortes en la epidermis de los dedos de las manos, de trabajar con el bisturí y otros instrumentos médicos, le herida de su hombro, las magulladuras ya sanadas de su torso, fruto de algún otro tipo de heridas, de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y cuchillos, probablemente, la línea plana de su estómago, y la marcada V de sus caderas, hundida cuando estaba tumbado boca arriba, creando un valle profundo que se perdía bajo la tela de la cintura de su pantalón...

Se concentró con los cinco sentidos en John. No había otra cosa en qué pensar. Pateó para librarse de sus pantalones, quedando en ropa interior, y se agachó hasta posar su boca y sus manos abiertas en la parte baja de su estómago. Sintió el escalofrío que recorrió al doctor, y como la piel se le erizaba por el contacto. Las manos subieron por su pecho despacio, sinuosas, como anunciando el camino que iba a realizar con su boca, y luego fue subiendo con pequeños besos, lamiendo la piel a placer. Jugueteó un rato con su ombligo, sabiendo que era lo último que necesitaba para hacerle enloquecer, pero él aguantó, estoico, y lo único que dejó entrever que se estaba contendiendo para no estallar fue el gruñido que soltó, con su nombre claramente discernible. Las manos del doctor fueron a su pelo y se enredaron allí, enroscando los dedos en los suaves rizos, tirando de ellos ligeramente.

Sherlock subió y subió, siguiendo la línea de sus abdominales, y se detuvo en la herida ya cerrada del costado, de la que solo quedaba una cicatriz rosada, redonda y abultada, donde la bala de Moran lo había atravesado cuando le disparó en el ático del telar. La acarició con los dedos, sintiéndose culpable, como cada vez que la veía, ya que si él no fuera quién era, a John no lo hubieran secuestrado, y no habría estado a punto de morir. Besó la cicatriz con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que a veces le dolía (pero no lo decía para no preocuparle), en una disculpa silenciosa y sincera, y luego continuó su camino.

Jugó con sus pezones hasta que sintió que ya no podía hacer nada más allí, y continuó hasta poder besarle. Las caderas de ambos se movían solas, ya, buscando roce y contacto, buscando liberar la tensión que se agolpaba en sus bajo vientres y que empezaba a resultar dolorosa.

Sherlock se había sorprendido a sí mismo aquella primera vez que deseó acostarse con John, que deseó que estuvieran juntos así, de una forma que él antes había considerado innecesaria y sucia. Una parte de la esencia humana que no le interesaba en absoluto. Con John no era que el sexo hubiera dejado de ser algo sucio y extraño, era que a Sherlock no le importaba ensuciarse y sentirse raro si era con John. No le importaba perder la cabeza, el sentido y la razón, no le importaba volverse loco si era John la causa de su demencia.

Mycroft le había dicho siempre que los sentimientos no eran una ventaja, y Sherlock estaba de acuerdo. Preocuparse por alguien más hacía que tuvieras más puntos débiles, pero también más puntos fuertes. En la naturaleza siempre había una compensación para todo, todo estaba en un equilibrio perfecto, aunque era extraño y la mente humana no podía procesar ese sistema de balance. Pero existía. Y, ¿cómo podía ser débil sintiendo como se sentía por John, si jamás se había sentido tan fuerte, tan vivo, como entonces?

La ropa desapareció mientras Sherlock pensaba, y cuando volvió a la realidad, arrancado de sus pensamientos por los labios de John, y sus manos tentándole y provocándole con suaves movimientos que nada tenían del frenesí habitual. El sexo con John era siempre acelerado, una locura, pasión en estado puro, tal vez gracias a la adrenalina. A Sherlock le recordaba a las melodías de Paganini, frenéticas y caóticas, pero extrañamente rítmicas. Había un orden dentro de todo ese caos, creando una belleza anárquica.

Metió la mano entre los cojines del sofá, en el lado en el que él solía apoyar la cabeza cuando estaba pensando, y sacó un pequeño bote de lubricante efecto frío que había comprado hacía poco. Lo había tenido allí escondido por si se daba una ocasión como aquella, y les iba de perlas. Sabía que aquella noche iba a ser especial, por lo que podían saltarse la preparación con total tranquilidad. Él mismo se había pasado un buen rato entretenido en dilatarse para que no tardaran tanto, justo antes de poderse a mirar las bacterias, instantes previos a que John le pidiera que fuera a buscar a Molly. Se lo dijo a John, y éste pareció entusiasmado con la idea, o al menos, una parte de él lo estaba. No obstante, había pasado mucho rato desde entonces, y no se fiaba, por lo que mojó sus dedos con el lubricante, y metió uno a uno, moviéndolos en amplios y lentos círculos, comprobando que, efectivamente, el músculo estaba preparado y relajado.

Por el placer de provocarle, sintió como buscaba su próstata, y cuando la encontró, se mordió el labio, sin querer ceder aún. No obstante, John parecía tener ganas de insistir, porque empezó a golpear ese punto rítmica y rápidamente, hasta que el detective fue incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo, clavando los dientes en la piel y haciéndose sangre.

\- John... no... -masculló. No sabía lo que quería decir, ni cómo decirlo. Acababa de perder el juego, y no podía importarle menos.

El susodicho sonrió, y le besó bajo la oreja con suavidad.

\- Está bien, Sherlock.

Sherlock se agarró a sus hombros, casi clavándole las uñas cuando le hizo descender sobre su cadera, enterrándose en él. Las manos de John temblaban mientras le cogía por la cintura, guiándolo, y cuando estuvieron fijados el uno en el otro, fundidos en uno solo, empezaron a moverse. Los cascabeles de los cuernos de reno que Sherlock aún llevaba puestos sonaban con energía con cada golpe y temblor, dándole melodía al ritmo que estaban siguiendo, y John pensó que jamás había visto nada más erótico y excitante que Sherlock moviéndose en lentos círculos sobre él, con la piel blanca brillando a la luz de la calle que entraba a través de las cortinas cerradas, como si fuera una encarnación del dios pagano de la luna, y aquella diadema navideña saliendo de entre sus rizos oscuros revueltos y enredados. Guardaría aquel accesorio, y se lo haría poner cada navidad.

Batallaron como siempre al principio, Sherlock queriendo llevar el control de la situación, igual que John, peleando con la boca y el cuerpo, con las manos codiciosas que exploraban la piel ardiente y febril, agarraban y arañaban. No eran muy ruidosos, les gustaba hacerlo así, como si fuera un secreto entre ellos. Y a John le gustaba ser el único que hacía que el detective gimiera así, que fuera por él y para él. Y Sherlock estaba contento de que ninguna de las ex-novias de John hubiera conocido ese lado suyo, porque o no habían llegado tan lejos, o no habían sabido hacerlo bien. Sherlock lo sabía porque Sherlock lo veía  _todo_  de John. Acabaron encontrando un ritmo, como siempre, pero esta vez no fue un  _Allegretto_  o un  _fortíssimo_. Era un compás lento, calmado y sin prisas.

John había perdonado a Sherlock por mentirle, por hacerle creer que había muerto. No fue fácil ni agradable, y tampoco rápido, pero lo hizo. Porque sabía que él era malo en los sentimientos, y se estaba esforzando por recuperarle, porque no había pretendido hacerle daño cuando hizo lo que hizo. Porque aquellos dieciocho meses también habían sido duros para él, de una manera que John no entendía, porque Sherlock no quería que entendiera. Y John no preguntó, porque Sherlock consideraba que no necesitaba saberlo, que le estaba protegiendo. Y aunque el doctor sabía que, desde que aceptó compartir piso con ese hombre, la seguridad era cosa del pasado, le dejó creer que podía mantenerla, que también tenía el control sobre eso.

Porque se protegerían muchas veces, mutuamente. Hasta que eso no fuera suficiente, hasta que ya no pudieran. Porque eran John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, del 221 B de Baker Street, un todo. Una constante invariable.

John era fuerte, John era hábil, John sabía hacer cosas que Sherlock no sabía. John sabía ser una bestia y un dulce amante, pero John no sabía las cosas que sabía Sherlock, no sabía prender como la yesca seca con solo una mirada, no sabía sentir en todas partes al mismo tiempo, no sabía tocar el cuerpo del detective como si fuera una compleja y hermosa composición de violín, con los  _pizzicatos_  correspondientes, ni ver las notas bailando sobre la partitura invisible que flotaba sobre ellos, las corcheas y semicorcheas que saltaban de un punto al otro del pentagrama, siguiendo sus latidos y gemidos, los suspiros y los gritos de placer. John no sabía ver ni interpretar la pieza que formaban juntos. Pero de eso, se encargaba Sherlock.

Y Sherlock era realmente bueno haciendo música.

Eso John también lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo, amigos.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado!  
> MH

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
